home alone with hetalia units
by cosplaylover
Summary: OK i really wanted to do this because i read a few of these and liked it i own nothing only myself in the story first to arrive is Lithuania.
1. the units arrive

**A/N Ok I've been reading some of these hetalia unit stories and I now want to write one of my own and I'm mostly read info about myself and I hope you enjoy this, I don't own Hetalia because if I did I would add more vital region stealing!**

Veronica was sitting on the couch on her mothers extremely slow dial-up computer reading hetalia fan fictions when a pop up appears.

'Full hetalia unit set free just click yes' And the weird thing was, was the fact that she couldn't click the no button which annoyed her very much and it didn't help when her littler brother put on sponge bob.

"Dude! Change the damn channel you know I hate that damned sponge!" she yelled trying to hit her brother in the head but missed.

"No! You're on the computer any way I get to choose what's on the TV." He said turning up the volume.

Since her parents weren't home, her father being shipped off to a different company for a few months and her mother was on a trip with her boss for an unknown reason. Veronica and her younger brother Seve (yes that's his real name) were staying home alone for a while.

"Gah! Look at what you made me do you brat!" she yelled looking at the computer.

"What?"

"You made me press this damn ad and now these weird unit things are coming!" she yelled trying yet again to hit her brother and succeeded. "Now we don't know what we've gotten ourselves into for three days"

Sighing Veronica logged onto her facebook. 'Toris Laurinaitis'. Veronica was a typical Anime freak, she cosplayed, covered her room with pictures, currently hetalia, and role played. In her group she was Lithuania, Japan, and the back up Belarus in her groups' soviet mafia. She was mainly on her Liet account because most of her friends were on it. She noticed that her best friend /who just to happens to role play as Poland\ was on. It was then that Veronica told her about the unit thing and her friend just laughed and said that she should be happy and to call her if she gets Poland or Korea.

_time skip!_

"Veronica! The door!" Seve yelled from his place on the computer.

"Lazy brat!" the eldest said as she opened the door.

"Hello my name is Bob and I have a delivery for a Miss Veronica?" the delivery man said.

"That's me what do I sign?" Veronica knew she had to sign something from the multiple times she used her moms debit card to get her cosplays and wigs.

"Here you go miss" he said "And here's your unit I'll be back in a few days with the next one have a nice day."

"Now how do I get this thing open?" Veronica asked herself as she circled the box. She then picked up the Manuel that was on the box.

'Toris Lauinatis unit. To activate say kol twenty times or until operational. '

Veronica stood back doing as the Manuel said to do.

"M-Mr. Russia?" the box said.

"Oh no I'm not Russia he's not here." She said walking up to the box, kicking it causing it to open. "I'm Veronica nice to meet you."

"My name is Toris nice to meet you." He said walking out of the box.

Just then Veronica's best friend Kitty who is the one who role plays as Poland walked up to her house. "Hey V! Like check out my new outfit" she said showing off her cosplay that must have just arrived.

"Feliks?" Toris said very confused.

"Oh no Toris she isn't Poland she just cosplays as him" Veronica explained.

"Cool you got the Toris unit first I wonder when the next one will come." Kitty said after they walked into the house and Veronica got them some drinks.

"3 days I think 'cuz that's how long it took for Toris to get here." She said sitting down hearing a squeak.

"What was that?" Toris asked.

"Oh that's where that was" Veronica said pulling out something that looks a lot like Russia's lead pipe.

"W-where did you get that?" Toris asked slightly frightened of the item.

" I got it at a convention when Kitty and some other friends talked me into acting as Lovino for a day besides it's just rubber" Veronica said squeezing it causing a squeak. "I hit my brother with it some times. When he's annoying."

"I herd that!" Seve yelled from his room.

"Заткнись!" Veronica yelled.

"Don't yell at me in Russian!" he yelled back.

"Go to your damn friends house already!"

"Why should I you have a boy over anyway!" Her brother said as he walked out with his backpack on.

"It's the first Hetalia unit I got now go or I'll get Kyle to shoot you with my BB gun."

"Fine bye I'll be back when mom and dad come home."

"OK we got your brother out of the way but what are we going to do for clothes for Toris?" Kitty asked.

"He can use mine since we're about the same size and I don't wear skirts." Veronica said walking into her room and returning with a shirt that says 'C.S.I Cant. Stand. Idiots' and a pair of plain jeans. " here you can wear this until I get a chance to take you to get more clothes.

"OK thank you." Toris said going to the bathroom to change. " Uh"

"Down the hall only door on your left"

"Thank you"

"This sure is going to be interesting V" Kitty said after Toris was in the bathroom.

**A/N OK I know this was boring but it's just the first chapter I promise I'll do better and I know there are errors so if any one wants to help me with that that would be great just PM me, and I'm thinking of adding Russia, Poland or America next please tell me who I**** should add next R&R**


	2. a little russian and a prank

**A/N ok so I know this kinda sucks so far but I'm working on it.**

_This means thoughts_

**This is yelling**

This is singing

**I just felt the need to add this oh and the Russian I used last chapter was 'SHUT UP!'**

_story start_

That night Kitty chose to stay the night with Veronica because she wanted to be there when the next unit arrives.

"Fine but I'm not saving your ass if I get Ivan next" Veronica said when Kitty asked if she could stay.

Well she didn't ask she just said. "Hey V I'm staying here so I can find out who you get when you get them" as she was sitting on the couch.

Sighing Veronica just went to the kitchen to start dinner, she was making her favorite tuna casserole for herself and Balandėliai for Toris. Kitty was just munching on some Polski that Veronica had made earlier before Toris arrived.

"OK Toris your dinner is cooking and should be done soon" Veronica said as she sat down with her food and changed the channel to tru TV worlds 'smartest' inventions. Veronica and Kitty love the show they make fun of all of these inventions that aren't that smart at all.

_time skipitty do_

The next day Veronica got up and walked into the living room to see Toris eating cereal with Kitty watching Saturday morning cartoons. So she grabbed the left over tuna casserole and sat with them.

After breakfast Veronica said "OK time for clothes shopping!" she said grabbing her learners permit Toris Kitty and her mother's car keys.

"Hey V don't you need a licensed driver to drive?" Kitty asked.

"I was looking through the crate Toris came in before I turned it into scraps for the bonfire we're gonna have when the next unit arrives and I found an I.D so I can drive as long as he's in the car." Veronica explained getting into her mother's Toyota Camry followed by Toris and Kitty. "To wal-mart!"

At the store Veronica, Toris and Kitty went straight to the men's section.

"Cool! Check out this shirt!" Veronica said obviously looking for a new shirt for herself.

"V if you want to get something for yourself then go to the girls section!" Kitty said. Very annoyed with her friends tomboyish ways.

"Girls clothing sucks and makes me feel fat with their skinny jeans and shit that only girls who are anorexic can wear and not feel bad about themselves." Veronica said once she found a good shirt that says 'I'm with stupid ' "Ok are we done here?"

"Yeah no thanks to you" Kitty said letting Veronica push the cart.

"Hey not my fault my brother stole my shirts to wear at his friends. I hope that I get England when he gets back so he can get poisoned and I can be an only child again" Veronica said but only whispered the part about England poisoning her brother.

At the checkout line Veronica grabbed a monster energy drink ignoring Kitty's complaints on how bad it is.

Once home Veronica noticed that there was a truck in front of her house. When she pulled up Bob came out to meet her.

"Hi bob" Veronica said jokingly in a southern accent like she randomly does during the day, "what's up I got another unit already?"

"Yes you do" he said handing Veronica the clipboard.

"Who is it this time?" she asked giving the clipboard back and waiting for him to put it into the house.

"Don't know sorry" he said

"not a problem but if I end up raped, molested, or dead my monkey Kyle will shoot you with my AK47" Veroncia said taking the manual to see who she got.

"Don't shoot the messenger I'm not the one who chooses where the units go I just take them there" Bob said as he walked out.

"Ok let's see who we have this time so I know if I need my AK" veronica muttered to herself and opened the envelope with the manual.

**IVAN BRAGINSKI user guide and manual**

"hey Kitty! Guess who we got!"

"Poland?" she yelled back

"Nope! Russia!"

Toris started shaking when Veronica said Russia.

"Don't worry Toris let's hope we got the chibi!Russia OK?" Veronica said as she stepped back and said "брат! !"

There was no reaction in the box. Veronica was hoping that her unit didn't break in the delivery or that she got the wrong one. She when to the box and opened it up thanks to her crow bar " why this is chained I'll never know"

When she opened it she was a small child, and her babysitter instincts kicked in and she picked up the child. "aren't you the cutest little thing I've ever seen" she said.

"Are you mother Russia?" little Ivan asked.

"Oh no I'm not but I'll be your big sister is that OK?" Veronica said picking up her mother's car keys again.

"that's OK but may I call you mother Russia?"

"That's fine I guess but not when we're at the store OK?"

"hey V where are you going?" Kitty asked.

"Back to Wal-Mart I need to get Ivan some clothes" Veronica replied putting Ivan in the back seat of the car. "OK just stay still and keep you head down until I can get a car seat OK?"

"OK mother Russia" Ivan said as Veronica got into the car after dragging Toris out of the house so she can drive.

At Wal-Mart Veronica grabbed a car seat that Ivan felt comfortable sitting in, later Ivan Toris and Veronica chose clothes for Ivan to wear other than the military clothes that were provided and too big for him.

"Big sister I'm hungry" little Ivan said once they paid for the clothes and car seat.

"OK Ivan I'll make you something to eat when we get home because I'm not wasting money on McDonalds." Veronica said as she got off at her exit .

When Veronica pulled into her drive way she saw her younger brother Seve.

"Seve? Why are you here I thought you were staying at Aarons house." Veronica said after helping Ivan out of the car.

"Demon!" Seve said pointing to Ivan. "He's a demon I tell you!"

"Aaron got hetalia units as well?"

"Y-yeah"

"Please don't fear me big brother if mother Russia wishes for me not to harm you then I won't" Ivan said in a voice that was adorable yet frightening.

"Keep him away from me!" Seve screamed backing away from the young child.

"Shut up Seve and get your ass into the house!" Veronica yelled to Seve.

When she got inside she saw Kitty at her laptop on who was looking ecstatic.

"Uh Kitty? What are you doing?" Veronica asked

"V! can you please get me a china unit? Or South Korea?" Kitty asked tackling Veronica to the ground.

"No but when they arrive they can spend the night at your house OK?"

"Fine but… your breasts belong to me!" Kitty said mimicking south Korea earning a karate chop in the head from Veronica. "Ow!"

That night Veronica had her work cut out for her Seve was running away from Ivan, Ivan was chasing Seve, Kitty was on her laptop on facebook, and Toris being the only well behaved one in the house he was just sitting and watching TV waiting for dinner.

The next day Veronica found a small child in her bed and it took her a little while to realize that it was Ivan. Soon after Veronica awoke Ivan opened his eyes

"good morning mother Russia"

"Good morning Ivan did you sleep well?"

Ivan nodded sitting up and rubbing his eyes , Veronica could only think one work as the small nation did so '_cute!_'

"Hey Ivan would you like to pull a prank on big brother Seve?" Veronica asked feeling mischievous this morning.

"I would very much like that mother Russia" he said hopping out of bed.

After they both got dressed and made sure that Toris and Kitty knew what they were planning, Toris spent a half hour talking Veronica out of the hot dog prank that she wanted to pull so instead she will blow a horn in her brothers ear making him wake up looking at Ivan's face. He didn't like the other prank any better but he soon learned that it is nearly impossible to convince her out of bad ideas.

_Seve's room_

Seve was laying in his bed surrounded by hid video games and game controllers under a purple alien blanket that would make Alfred happy except the purple background.

"Alright Ivan crawl on his chest and loom over his head" Veronica explained grabbing her horn as Ivan did as told. The next thing that happened was a loud **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**

Seve woke up with a start and I didn't help to see Ivan looming over his head trolling "**AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** he screamed and Veronica noticed that the bed started getting darker down below.

"Holy crap he pissed himself! Come one Ivan before he recovers and chases us!" Veronica said grabbing him and racing for her room laughing.

_Time skip_

About an hour later after Veronica and Ivan stopped their laughing, Seve stopped trying to break Veronica door down, and changed his bed sheets the two pranksters came out. Holding onto their stomachs.

"You're a jerk Veronica" Seve said when they came out.

"I saw a opportunity to prank you and I took it" Veronica said plopping down on the couch next to the computer logging onto her newest facebook . which was North Korea because Kitty wanted to RP the Korea twins "Kitty Feli's on!"

"let me on!" Kitty yelled

"Hell no! my house my computer!" veronica yelled back.

**A/N OK I don't think this chapter was much better sadly but I hoped you liked it. Feli is my facebook friend to Rps as Italy America and Belarus at the moment. If you're reading this Feli HIIIII! And my brother actually does have purple alien bed stuff I pick on him all the time about it. **


	3. Korea Prussia & Spain? this wont be good

**OK I'm pretty sure that from now on things are going to get better I hope you like and now I'm just not gonna translate because I'm going most of this offline. I hope you enjoy and please review because I could use some ideas for future chapters.**

**This is yelling and author notes**

_This is thoughts_

This is singing.

After an hour of the two girls yelling at each other over the computer Seve took the computer for himself which made the previously arguing females growl at him.

Soon after that dispute there was a knock at the door. Veronica was hoping that if it was another unit it would be a chibi and that way she could walk around her neighborhood with them and start a babysitting business and get money for more cosplays. When she opened the door she was right about one thing.

"Hey Bob what's up? Got another unit for me?" she asked.

"Yup but this time there's an offer. Take all three of these units and you get $1000 for each of them." Bob said waving a thick envelope in front of veronica.

_That means $3000 and I can get the cosplay stuff I need! _Veronica thought.

"Deal" she said signing the papers not knowing what she's getting herself into.

"Whoa three this time?" Kitty asked. "Who are they?"

"Dunno I haven't checked the manuals but I got some cash out of it" Veronica said stuffing the money into her bra to make sure no one touched it.

"Man your weird for putting things in your bra." Kitty said

"Yeah, yeah nobody but Prussia France and South Korea would dare touch a girl's breast without permission.

"Just check the manuals so we know wither or not to call Kyle**[1]** and get the AK47" Seve said leaving the computer.

"Don't tell me what to do senior smelly ass **[2]**" Veronica said grabbing the manuals and looking to see who she got.

**Im-Yong Soo user guide and manual**

**Gilbert bedlshmidit user guide and manual**

**Antonio Carrieo user guide an manual**

"Shit! We got two pervs and two thirds of the bad touch trio!" Veronica said getting annoyed with her life. "Why me?"

"Hey be glad you don't have France right now" Kitty said looking through the Im-Yong Soo manual wanting to open it soon. "Can we open Korea first please?"

"Fine but first let me fix the groping situation" Veronica said grabbing a roll of duck tape and walking to her room.

A few minutes later Veronica came out with a completely flat chest. "OK let's get these guys out of there and out to get jobs."

"Jobs?" Toris asked. Slightly confused that the subject hasn't come up until that moment.

"Yeah our mom sends us money for allowance and food and stuff but if we keep getting units in the bulk like we have so far we'll be broke soon even with the money I just got for taking on these idiots" Veronica said pointing her thumb at the crates.

"Hey V where can I put the CD in so I can wake up Korea?" Kitty asked after opening the small box that came with the units.

"Use the lap top my mom took the ghetto blaster with her for some reason **[3]**" Veronica said as she read Spain's manual and opening an identical small box and grabbing the TOMATO unit. After reading the manual she activated it at the same time as Kitty who started the CD. Veronica drop kicked the tomato out of the door (her living room windows didn't open) making it fly over her terrible hedge and off somewhere.

"My tomato!" There was a sudden smashing sound which interrupted the singing coming from the box just to the left of Spain's. Soon the Spaniard was standing in front of Veronica and she had a hard time sticking to her fan girl morals.

The next thing Kitty knew, she was pushed away from the laptop and Veronica was freaking out trying to search up some Germany things.

"Uh V? What are you doing?" Kitty asked feeling a little worried for her friend.

"Trying to keep to my fangirl ways" Veronica said after calming down and keeping her eyes on a very 'nice' picture of Germany.

"Why are you such a perv V?" Kitty asked after Veronica finally looked away from the laptop and reprogrammed Antonio to numskull instead of sexy.

"I'm just a fangirl who was turned to yaoi" Veronica said going to the crate with Im-Yong Soo who was pounding on it yelling to let him out. "Shut up or I'll give away all of your kimchi" that made the Korean stop long enough for Veronica to grab her crow bar that she somehow painted with a rainbow design and let him out.

In the box was a child that looked just like Im-Yong Soo but smaller. Veronica was happy because she got another chibi and with the fact that since her best friend acts like said character she's used to the groping or attempt at groping since Veronica tapped her chest down Im-Yong is grabbing at nothing.

"No fair! You're as flat as a guy!" Im-Yong took a good look at Veronicas face and said, " Oh wait never mind I thought you were a girl for a second"

Veronica snapped. The next thing Im-Yong knew he was strangled by the 'boy' who opened his crate. "I'm not a damn boy! I may have short hair right now and I may have a larger body build than girls but I AM A WOMAN!" It took Toris, Antonio, Kitty, and Seve to pry Veronica off of the blue Korean and about a half hour to calm Veronica down and take off the duck tape to prove to Im-Yong that she was a girl.

"OK I'm not in a good mood so I'm going to walk down to the thrift store and buy some pocky, ramune flower kiss candy, and hi-chew so the rules are no touching anything, no going in my room, no burning down the kitchen." Veronica looked at Im-Yong and Kitty, "No fighting over kimchi, Im-Yong share your kimchi," She looked back to the rest of the group, " Only Antonio and Toris are allowed in the kitchen if you somehow become starving to death in the ten minutes that I'll be gone no one other than Kitty and Seve are to touch the lap top, don't go onto my facebooks because I am a major role player and I don't want my role plays to be ruined, and Ivan do you want to come with me?" Veronica asked the small nation that was now clinging to her leg after her attempt to murder the Korean.

"Yes mother Russia" Ivan said smiling.

"OK one more rule. **DON'T TOUCH THE LAST CRATE UNTILL I GET BACK!** I don't want two thirds of the bad touch trio running around my house with my friend and brother without me to kick ass." After Veronica said that she and Ivan left to get the smacks that were listed earlier.

Kitty walked up to Gilberts Box and said "So are we going to ignore her rule on not opening the Prussian?"

"I would say go for it but so far today Roni **[4]** has had a bad day." Seve said looking up from the game that he was playing as the commotion was happening except when he had to pry his older sister off of Korea.

"Roni?" Im-Yong asked snickering.

"Yeah that's her nick name" Seve said returning to his game.

Ten minutes later Veronica came back with two bags filled with stuff one was filled with the snacks she had said earlier and the other had jars of kimchi some tomatoes and braut wursts. " OK im back!" she yelled kicking the door closed after Ivan who had a few sunflowers that he puppy pouted Veronica into getting.

_seine change to the store_

At the store Veronica put Ivan into the little child seat in the cart and headed to the Asian aisle to get her treats when they past the flowers and Ivan saw the bright yellow sunflowers that were in bloom.

"Mother Russia may I please have a sunflower?" Ivan asked politely.

"I'm sorry Ivan but if I get you something then everyone will complain about favorites and I don't want to deal with that right now" Veronica explained trying not to look at the adorable Russian knowing that if she looked she would ruin all of her morals against giving into puppy dog stares. I mean she can withstand actual puppies giving her the look and most toddlers but with Ivan it was nearly impossible. Why did she have to love chibis so much?

"Please mother Russia I promise to be on my best behavior and leave the Prussian alone" Ivan said almost pleading which made the young teen give in.

"OK, OK but only if you leave Gilbert alone…" Veronica thought for a moment starting to remember something she read in the manuals. _Wait the manual says that Gilbert will bully little! Ivan into next year better not let him trick me with that._ "Wait Ivan it's Gilbert who should be saying that he'll leave you alone but since I can't say no to you right now you can get some I guess I'll get some stuff for the others as well."

_At the house at the same time_

"OK so the manual says that the safest way to wake him other than beer which we can't get until V finds Tonios ID is to wake up Gilbird." Kitty said opening the small box that came with Gilbert and grabbing the little yellow puff ball. " I hope V doesn't take away the kimchi for this." She said petting the puff ball turning it on.

"pio!" the puff ball said. After that the last crate started to shake and suddenly it broke open. Kitty and the others had to hide in the kitchen to avoid being stabbed with wood like vampires.

"Hey gilbird what are you going on the unawesome ground?" A voice said. Kitty looked around the wall and saw Gilbert picking up Gilbird and putting him on his head. " Hey you unawesome person who are you and where am i?"

"OK just a few things. One I bet I'm more awesome than you two my name is Kitty and three we're in Dallas, Texas." Kitty said walking out of the kitchen just as Veronica walked through the door carrying a lot of groceries.

_normal time_

"OK im back!" Veronica said kicking the door closed after Ivan who was carrying a few sunflowers. As she observed the house she felt the need to smack herself in the face with a frying pan hoping that the past few days were just a dream.

After a few minutes of keeping Veronica out of the kitchen to prevent her from giving herself a concussion she finally noticed that the last crate was open. "KITTY!"

"Yes?" Kitty said looking up from Veronicas Pandora hearts manga that she was reading.

"Why is the Gilbert unit activated?"

"I got bored"

"How the hell do you get bored when one of your favorite characters in right here?" veronica asked lifting the small Korean that got over the fact that she nearly killed him earlier.

"It's no fun if he's chibi" Kitty replied going back to the manga.

"He's the same as the older unit just chibified." Veronica said realizing that everyone was probably hungry and went to the kitchen to see what she could make. Sadly the kitchen was barren from the three teens pre teen and child. "OK who's un for Mexican food for dinner?"

"I could cook some authentic Spanish cuisine if you want Roni." Antonio said.

Gilbert started laughing at the nickname " HAHAHA! Rotni!"

Veronica snapped for the second time that day. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, she then went to Gilbert and tried stabbing him "**SHUT THE F%#% UP!** I've had enough trouble in school with that name I'm not going to take it in my own house!" suddenly Veronica lost her engery and will to try and kill the Prussian, instead she dropped the knife and fell to her knees and started crying.

Im-Yong noticed the crying girl and patted her back "Hey aniki are you OK?"

"No I'm not I've need teased over that stupid nickname for two years because men are assholes and when I finally get rid of them someone else comes in and calls me it." Veronica said wiping her face and hugging the Korean child.

"Mein Gott you're making me feel so unawesome stop crying." Gilbert said rubbing the back of his head as he picked up the knife and handed it to Antonio to put back into the kitchen.

"Only if you call me awesome for three days and stop calling me by that name" Veronica said standing up holding both Korea and Russia " OH and if you promise not to pick on my little Russia cuz since he got here I've gotten very motherly and you don't want a pissed of mother of a Russian on your ass."

"Mein Gott! You drive a hard bargain can It be one day that I call you awesome?" Gilbert asked trying to negotiate the deal that he'll obviously break when it came to Ivan.

"Two days but that's as low as I'll go, oh and my name's Veronica just so you know what to call me." Veronica wasn't going to give up a few days of getting called awesome by some ne who thought everyone other than himself was unawesome.

"Fine now go make me food miss" Gilbert struggled to say the word "Awesome."

"Hey Tonio are you able to cook with what we have in the kitchen or do we need to go shopping again?" Veronica asked after her stomach rumbled demanding food.

"Si we need to go shopping hermana" Antonio said walking out of the kitchen. Making Veronica blush slightly at the fact that he called her his sister.

"OK but why are you calling me your sister?" Veronica asked going to her room to grab some money.

"Well you are Spanish right?" Antonio asked through the door.

"Well I'm about 1/4th Spanish but I'm also like 1/32nd native American, 1/16th French and 1/8th Scottish from my mom's side I don't even know what my dad is because he's a bum, has never tried to be in my life, plus he was adopted so even he doesn't know what he is." Veronica said walking with Antonio to the door grabbing her brother by the back of his shirt.

"Why are you bringing me?" he asked still playing his game.

"I'm not going to be alone with a Spaniard with a default mode of Sexy and who almost made me go against my Germany fangirl choice. Plus if I take Toris the house will go into chaos, especially since Kitty obviously will disregard the rules I set I need at least one responsible person here. Come on Ivan and Im-Yong we're going to the store." Veronica said getting her group of units into the Toyota Camry that her mother owned and headed to safeway since they had better food, at least Veronica thinks mainly because it's the only place with her favorite chicken parmesana.

At the store Veronica and Antonio grabbed a cart and put Ivan in the child seat and Im-Yong climbed into the basket ignoring Veronicas protests. In the Hispanic aisle Veronica got pocked in the back

"EEP!" she said looking behind her seeing her friend break **[5]**. "oh hey Tonio~ what's up?'

"what do you mean hermana? You know what's going on" Antonio said looking confused.

"Oh sorry Antonio I forgot I call you that at the house. This is my friend Break she Role plays as you on facebook like I role play as Toris and Kitty as Feliks. We usually call each other by our role play names." Veronica explained to the confused Spaniard.

"I'm good and holy crap you got Me!" break said hugging Antonio from behind, not that he minded.

"Yup and my house is getting full tomorrow I'm taking him, his awesomeness (Gilbert demanded that she call him that at least once) and Toris to get Jobs so they can rent the house next door and help pay for food and such." Veronica said as she grabbed more pocky because she had a feeling she was going to run out soon and she also wanted to have some on hand in case she got Germany soon and somehow convinced him to play the pocky game.

"hermana you're spacing out" Antonio said waving his hand in her face.

"huh? Oh yeah I'm at the store. Gah! I have got to stop spacing out in my fantasies ." Veronica said shaking her head and putting the extra pocky into the cart.

"Fantasizing about Germany again?" Break asked following the group through the store.

"Is there any other hot blonde hair blue eyed German in Hetalia?" Veronica asked at the checkout.

"No" Break said still following them.

"Ask your parents if you can come over I need help with everyone" Veronica said pulling out of the parking lot.

"This is going to be one crazy summer" Veronica said driving back home.

When the group got home it was actually normal, nothing was out of place no fires or fightingor anyone for that matter.

"Oh shit where is everyone?" veronica said starting to stress a bit.

"Don't worry hermana every one is out in the back." Antonio said looking out of the kitchen window.

"OK I'm going onto facebook and you can start on dinner." Veronica said sitting on the couch with the laptop on her lap. "Who the hell let Gilbert onto my laptop!"

"Sorry I needed to blog" Gilbert said coming up the stairs from outside.

" I guess no one told you my rule on not going on the laptop" Veronica said adding the blog website to her favorites.

After about 20 minutes Antonio called every one for dinner.

The food was amazing even Gilbert called it Awesome so it was automatically the best Spanish food Veronica had eaten. Antonio was content on how much the girls ate and so he left them alone but he started bugging Seve about eating more.

After dinner Veronica grabbed her pajamas and a towel." I'm going to take a shower don't bother me and don't go into the bathroom until I get out" she said going into the bathroom.

"Aniki I want to shower with you!" Im-Yong said trying to follow her only to get smacked with the door.

"Sorry Im-Yong honey but I'm too young to shower with males and I grew too old to need to shower with anyone but myself." Veronica said before she turned on the shower.

A few minutes into her shower Veronica started singing random versions of marukaite chikyuu when Gilbert ran into the bathroom and opened the shower curtains exposing the young teen and then giving her a hug picking her up and dragging her out into the living room all wet and exposed.

"**Gilbert what the hell is your problem!**" she screamed at him turning bright red, tearing up and running back into the bath room showing the scars on her back which is the reason she's going to cosplay as Lithuania.

In the bathroom Veronica sat on the floor with her back on the door with a towel wrapped around her crying for the second time that day because of the Prussian.

"hermana are you Buena?" Antonio asked through the door in a worried tone.

"No I'm not. If that stupid Prussian wants to survive the night he had better hide down stairs." Veronica said standing up and getting dressed.

When Veronica left the bathroom she noticed that Toris when to the guest room downstairs (hopefully safe from Gilbert) Antonio is sleeping on a couch while the other is occupied by her brother which means Kitty stole his bed and the Chibis are in her room wanting her to read them a story before they go to bed.

"man today was crazy by itself but tomorrow will prove to be a challenge I just know it." She said to herself going to her room to get the chibis ready for bed.

**A/N Ok I hope that this is much better than the last ones since there are actually characters that will cause chaos. **

**[1]Kyle my friend Anthony who wanted me to add him into the story. And since he is monkey Kyle in my role play family he is Kyle in my story.**

**[2] I call my younger brother senior smelly butt on a daily basis I changed the word used for butt because I wanted to.**

**[3] the ghetto blaster is my real families stereo we call it that because it looks old a ghetto.**

**[4] Roni is my family nickname and the reason I freak out in the story is because of the way I made Gilbert say it. I have been picked on a lot for that nickname so please if anyone reading this has a heart don't call me that in any reviews because that make me sad.**

**[5] Break is one of my best friends other than Kitty. She rocks and the best person ever!**

**Please read and review~ who knows who will show up next?**


	4. a broken arm a German and frog oh hell

The next Morning Veronica noticed a second head in her line of view which means that yesterday all the stress and tears were real. Smiling she patted both of the little heads around her. She then got up and went to make breakfast.

In the Living room she Saw Antonio already up with a book from the Book case in her basement. "Morning Tonio how'd you sleep?" she asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing a V8fusion to drink before she made food.

"Buenos Dias Hermana I slept well but I don't think Gilbert did since there's only one bed down stairs and it seems that Toris locked the door to that room. " Antonio said as she came back out with her morning drink. "what's that?"

"it's a V8. Basically it's a vegetable drink with tomatoes and other stuff but the version I have is fusion so it has all of that stuff with fruits that I love. I drink it because my mom has a hard time getting me to willingly eat carrots and stuff since I was a kid." Veronica said downing said beverage. Soon enough the two chibis that had invaded her room walked out wiping the gunk out of their eyes.

"Morning aniki what's for breakfast?" Im-Yong asked sitting next to her since her lap was occupied by Ivan.

"I don't know Im-Yong I haven't been awake long enough to think of that." Veronica said yawning and hugging both of her precious chibis.

"Can we have Kimchi?" Im-Yong asked trying to take advantage of Veronicas' inability to function properly in the morning.

"KIMCHII FOR BREAKFAST?" Kitty yelled from seves room running out way too early for her.

"damn Kitty I should say that more often if that wakes you up quick. And no Im-Yong we are not having kimchi this early in the day you and Kitty can have some at lunch" Veronica said putting Ivan on the couch and walking to the kitchen surveying the food situation. "who's up for going out for breakfast because I don't want to make Tonio cook every day, Kitty and I are too lazy to cook at the moment, I'm not going to slave drive Toris and Gilbert is as good as dead to me." As Veronica said the Prussians name she remembered she kicked his ass down stairs. "Talking about he who shall die if he pisses me of one more time. Where the hell is Gilbert?" she asked as Toris came up being Tailed by said Prussian that has been causing Veronica pain since he arrived.

"What do you want?" Gilbert asked not wanting to address the girl because he will have to call her awesome and that wasn't happening.

"you still have to call me awesome and we're going out to eat breakfast because I'm not gonna make Tonio make every meal and I'm not a slave driver on Toris." Veronica said going to her room to get dressed. "oh and we're going to get you guys clothes because you can't get jobs if you're wearing military uniforms from other countries. At the moment you guys can get away with amazing hetalia cosplayers but if you want jobs" stop glared at Gilbert before he could protest. "And you will get jobs if you want a roof over your heads, you will need to get normal clothes." Veronica finished closing her door and getting changed. As she walked to the door she did a head count. "Shit! The Camry is too small for all of us!"

"hey V don't your parents have a van that we can use?" Kitty said poking her friend in the head.

"oh yeah I almost forgot about the van. Ok lets go people" Veronica said walking everyone to the van.

The seating arrangement was as follows. Front seats. Diver: veronica shot gun: Antonio

Front row: Ivan Im-yong and Kitty

Back row: Gilbert Seve and Toris.

"Gilbert I swear to god if you pick on Ivan once you will regret it!" Veronica yelled as she started the car.

"V where are we going?" Kitty asked.

"Were going to I-hop why?" Veronica said.

"I'd rather stay here and wait for the next unit." She said getting out of the Van.

"Are you sure?" Veronica asked out the window.

"Yeah I don't like that stuff anyway" Kitty said walking to the house

" Alright but don't eat Im-Yongs kimchi cuz if you do you're buying more." Veronica called to her friend for the last time before pulling out of her drive way and took the group to I-hop.

"why would anyone call a restaurant I-hop?" Gilbert asked.

"it stands for international house of pancakes now shut up before I take you back home to starve" Veronica said starting to get annoyed.

"Alright awesome mom" Gilbert said before she shut up.

"Dude! Im like 15 and you're what? 28? How the hell is that possible if you were born 13 years before me! So don't call me mom!" Veronica yelled wanting more and more the just kill the Prussian and be done with it but her hope of getting a Ludwig unit is keeping her from doing so.

"you let Ivan call you mom" Gilbert said as Veronica pulled into the parking lot.

"That's because Ivan is younger and I can't say no to him. Oh and Gilbird stays in the car the restaurant won't let animals inside." Veronica replied as she turned off the van and got out of the car.

Inside the restaurant the waitress was waiting for them. " how many will we be seating today?" she asked

"seven please and can I get a booster seat for my little brother" Veronica asked motioning to Ivan.

"Of course right this way." The waitress said leading the group to a large table and bringing a booster seat for Ivan.

Just as they were getting ready to order Veronica's phone rang playing Austria getting smacked in the head by France saying ' you are an ass' repeatedly. "Oh crap I forgot that was my ring tone" veronica said answering the phone. "moshi moshi"

"hey V?" Kitty said through the phone.

"yeah Kitty?"

"you just got two units you'll be happy about one but I don't know about the other" Kitty said sounding a little worried.

"OK the only unit I would really be happy to see is Germany or another Chibi so if you lie you get no kimchi and who's the other one?" Veronica asked before ordering a steak and eggs over medium breakfast.

"Ok you got the first one right we got Germany and I won't open him till you get home and the other is France" Kitty said making Veronica smack her head on the table repeatedly like her ringtone.

"why me?" veronica asked herself as her coffee arrived along with everyone else's drinks of choice except Gilbert because he had to have water because she wouldn't let him order beer.

"What happened mom?" Gilbert asked earning a kick from Antonio underneath the table.

"The bad touch trio has been completed and the fact that my favorite character has also arrived is not fixing the fact of the possible rape that may happen when I get home." Veronica said continuing to hit her head on the table until the food arrives.

"Mother Russia who is the other unit that just arrived?" Ivan asked munching on some sausage.

"Germany" Veronica said adding some tobasco onto her eggs and A1 steak sauce onto her medium rare steak.

"Sweet Bruder has arrived and Francis too! Gilbert said before covering his pancakes in a ton of syrup.

"Oh god if you put that much syrup on your pancakes I'm scared of how much… wait who was a talking about?" Veronica asked forgetting of who she was talking about.

"You mean birdie?" Gilbert asked with this mouth full of food.

"Two things one ew don't talk with your mouth full and two who's birdie?" Veronica asked adding a ton of sugar and cream into her coffee. "I think he means Canada sis."

"no one cares what you have to say Sealand" she said drinking her coffee and pouring another cup.

"I'm not Sealand!" Seve yelled throwing a piece of bacon towards Veronica but instead hitting Toris who was sitting at Veronica's right. Making Gilbert hit her square in the face with a piece of pancake that she couldn't tell if it had been in his mouth or not since it was wet from syrup.

"Enough!" someone yelled at them. " I won't have this in my restaurant!" crap it was the manager.

Thanks to her brother and Gilbert they were kicked out of the building once they were finished eating. "I hate you both" she said to the reasons that she was now never allowed to eat in I-hop anymore.

"Love you too mom- OW!" "Gilbert yelled.

" I'll give you one last warning before we get back to my house to get you brother and friend STOP CALLING ME MOM or I swear you will lose your vital regions got it?" Veronica threatened the Prussian who paled at the threat and nodded. "Good now get in the car."

The drive back was quiet so Veronica put her Averill Levine CD and played track 8 and started singing along

"Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breath? Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed. Is it enough to die somebody same my life! I'd rather be anything than ordinary please."

"Hermana you have a beautiful voice you should sing more" Antonio said after the song ended.

"Gracias hermano but I don't like to sing too often" veronica said as the next song begain.

"Please sing again" Antonio asked restarting the next song so she can sing it.

" I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet my cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words inside my head, I'm feeling nervous try to be so perfect cuz I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah. If I could say what I wanna say I'd say I wanna blow you away be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? If I could see what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down. I want me, marry me today, guess I'm wishing my life away these things I'll never say." Veronica sang with her heart thinking about Germany waiting for her at her house.

" sing something that isn't a love song about my bruder" Gilbert said earning a blow to the head with a very old Monster energy drink can "OW! You know if you weren't so awesome you'd be the most unawesome person on earth." He muttered as Veronica changed the CD to taylor swift

"im playing better than revenge any problems?" Veroncia asked Gilbert.

" yeah whatever" he said taking her brothers DS to see what he was playing.

" Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did. The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and I had him all I had him right there where I wanted him. She came along got him alone and lets here the applause. She took him faster than you could say sabotage. I never saw it coming wouldn't have expected it. I under estimated just who I was dealing with. She had to know the pain was beating on my like a drum. She underestimated just who she was stealing from. She's not a saint; she's not what you think she's an actress whoa! She's better known for the things she does on the mattress whoa! Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground won't make you many friends, soon she should keep in mind she should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge!" Veronica sang as she pulled up to the house and parked.

"OK no more singing for now we're home and Gilbert you better behave" she said getting out of the car and helping her chibis out.

In the house Veronica noticed two things. One was that there was only one crate un opened and two Kitty was nowhere to be seen. "Kitty? Were back!"

"OH thank god!" Kitty yelled running out of a closet.

"Kitty what happened and where is the unit?" Veronica asked surprisingly calm.

" I opened France so we could prank you but he tried stuff and I hid in the closet with the copy on how to stop the French from invading your bed and I don't know where France went!" Kitty said clinging to Veronica.

"OK heres the plan Gilbert Tonio you two go search for the last member of your trio and I will open the Ludwig unit." Veronica said grabbing Germanys manual and started reading it so she can open it up.

"hey! No way I'm going on a hunt for any one while you open up my brother and try flirting with him!" gilbert said pushing veronica away from the crate a little too hard making her hit the mantel and a snap was heard when she hit said item.

"Gah! My arm!" Veronica tried to move it but just barely touching it made her cry out in pain.

As Veronica was on the floor crying because of her obviously broken arm France walked in on the prowl trying to find someone to molest. When he noticed the crying girl he switched into overprotective big brother mode and went to the crying girl to see what was wrong.

"oh dear me madammodsielle are you alright?" he asked kneeling beside her.

"no I think my arm is broken" Veronica said trying to control her sobs and not look weak in front of the Prussian that caused this mess and her brother whom she hated looking weak in front of.

France stood up and looked to the group "Ok who 'ear know 'ow to drive?" he asked.

Toris rose his hand "uh I know how since veronica" he pointed to the crying girl on the floor " taught me to incase she got in trouble while driving and I could get us back to the house"

" OK then you will drive we need to get her to the hospital." France said picking Veronica up bridal style being careful of her right arm.

About 5 minutes later Toris France and Veronica arrived at the hospital.

"How will we prove to the doctors that we're relatives of hers?" Toris asked when they got there you call her mother and explain whats going on and-"France was cut off.

"No! Don't call my mom she doesn't know about the units. I'll explain what's going on to the doctors. The story is I was skate boarding and lost control landing hard on the ground. You two found me and drove me here out of kindness." Veronica said as she was carried into the hospital.

After about twenty minutes of waiting Veronica finally saw the doctor leaving France and Toris in the waiting room since they aren't family (she doesn't plan on telling France about her being French anytime soon). She took some x-rays and finally knew that her arm was defiantly broken.

"So it looks like you got hetalia units as well miss. Wilson." The doctor said walking in being followed by a floating bear.

"Uh doctor why is a floating bear following you?" veronica asked.

"Oh the bears not floating that's Mathew Williams also known as Canada." The doctor said typing some things onto the computer and checking Veronicas arm measurements for her cast.

"Who?" Veronica asked finally noticing the other male in the room " Oh yeah him now I remember sorry canadia" she said.

" Ok miss. Wilson im sorry to tell you but the only color we have enough of to make your cast is hot pink"

"Oh man! Today can't get any worse can it?" veronica groaned.

After another ten minutes of getting her cast of and prescription of pain killers filled Veronica France and Toris finally got home.

"V! are you ok!" Kitty yelled when Veronica walked through the door.

"Yeah but I'm not happy about the cast color so can you get me my sharpies so I can change the color of this bitch?" Veronica asked sitting down and getting onto her facebook like she always does.

"Hey V aren't you gonna open Germany?" Kitty asked ignoring Veronicas sharpie request that Toris fulfilled.

While replacing the pink with red veronica looked up " huh? I thought' he who is so unawesome he would send an innocent girl to the hospital' would have opened his brother already."

"hey! I am not un awesome!" Gilbert yelled coming out of Veronicas bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing in my room! I thought I made it a rule for you to stay out of my room!"" Veronica yelled getting more and more pissed at the Prussian.

"I was only putting something on your bed to help you sleep easyer" Gilbert said showing a soft looking thing in the shape of Veronicas arm.

Feeling slightly sorry for yelling at him Veronica said " fine but next time just give it to me instead of going into my room"

"why so I won't see all of the guy pictures in your room?" Gilbert said with a smirk.

" I don't have anything on my walls my mom made me take them down because she was worried about my mental health thanks to Kitty." Veronica said drawing a black heart at the part of the cast closest to her shoulder.

"whatever now let's open west" Gilbert said tossing Veronica the manual which she caught using her teeth.

Taking the manual out of her teeth Veronica looked through the manual as best as she could with one hand to find how to activate the unit. " OK since I don't want my ear drums blown I'll play come of the classical music" she said dropping the manual and trying to open the box with Gilbert laughing at her, France chasing Kitty, Kitty running away from France, Seve playing games in his room and Toris and Antonio are cooking in the kitchen. "Oh screw this I don't care if he wakes up pissed right now"

Veronica backed away and stood at the entrance of the kitchen staring at a very confused Gilbert. Veronica then cleared her throat making her sound a little like Italy " VE~! Doitsu! G-Gilbert! He's trying to invade my vital regions! Help me Doitsu!"

"what the hell are you trying to do!" Gilbert yelled before he was tackled to the ground by his younger brother.

"Vere is Italy?" Ludwig yelled pinning his brother to the ground.

Veronica just stood there staring at the large blonde. " um sorry but that was me I was kinda mad at your brother since he broke my arm so I yelled that to wake you up and tackle him." She said walking into the room showing the cast that she successfully painted red.

"Bruder why did you break her arm?" Ludwig asked after the two men stood up.

" well it was an accident and she was going to be fangirly when she woke you up and I wanted to prevent that but I pushed too hard." Gilbert explained earning a smack on the head from Veronica. "Ow!"

" you did a hell of a lot more than break my arm but I'll leave the other revenge for a later date. Because now we.. wait where are my babies?" Veronica suddenly decided to call her chibis her babies because they treat her like a mom.

" uh well Im-Yong is with Antonio in the kitchen and Ivan is" he muttered the next few words so Veronica had a hard time hearing " in the dryer"

" you son of a bitch! How dare you hurt my little Ivan!" she yelled running down stairs to get Ivan out of the dryer and make sure he's OK.

"thank you for saving me mother Russia" Ivan said after veronica broke the chains on the dryer with her crowbar and getting him out of the dryer that Gilbert might be sleeping in.

" im sorry I want able to help you sooner sweetie" veronica said hugging the Russian with one arm since her broken one still hurt a lot to move.

Back upstairs everyone was in the living room like nothing changed except there was no room for Veronica to sit since Ivan took the last seat that was next to Im-Yong. "looks like I need a bigger couch" she said scratching the back of her head.

"uh you could sit on my lap if you vant Veronica" Ludwig offered blushing.

_Tsundere mode_ Veroncia thought as she took his offer and sat on his lap trying not to fangirl. She then grabbed her laptop and logged onto her human facebook and typed the following for her status ' guess whose lap I'm sitting on right now? Can't think of anything? It's Germany!' there was an immediate comment by break saying ' you got Germany now? I'm heading over there now!' " hey Kitty Break is heading over"

" why are you using her old nickname" Kitty asked being a derp.

Veronica just pointed to Antonio who was on her left.

"oh yeah" Kitty said returning for the paper that she had.

"What are you drawing" Veronica asked tilting her head.

"move your head back! Im drawing you and Germany since you'll kill me if I took a picture" Kitty said when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it madammodsielle" France said going to the door to reveal break with a sleep over kit and

" what the hell! Why do you have beer?" veronica asked trying not to get of the German that she was sitting on becauses his lap was very comfortable no wonder Italy likes to sit on him.

" I had a feeling that Gilbert and Ludwig would want some and what happened to your arm?" break asked handing the said men a can a beer that was snuck into the house.

"Mr. Notasawesomeashethinks broke it by pushing me into the mantel when I was trying to open Ludwig" veronica said getting a glare from Gilbert who got hit with an empty beer can thrown by his brother.

_I think he's in protection mode_ Veronica thought when Ivan crawled into her lap

"aww you three look like a little family except Ivan doesn't look like either of you." Kitty said adding Ivan into the drawing.

"shut up Kitty" Veronica said leaning back onto Ludwig's chest which made him stiffen slightly " oh and Gilbert remember when I said that the rest of my revenge will be brought at a later time? Yeah that time is now because you are officially my personal bitch until my arm is healed up since it's your fault it happened"

" no way!" Gilbert protested.

"you have no choice" Veronica said smirking knowing everyone will agree that he should listen to me for a while so he would learn his place.

"fine miss awesome" Gilbert growled.

"good now go get a ramune for me break and Kitty" Veronica said as Break sat on Antonio who again had no complaints.

"whatever" Gilbert said getting up and ended up seat less when Ivan jumped out of veronicas lap and sat in his stop as a form of revenge for putting him in the dryer.

When he got back he gave the three girls their drinks and glared at Ivan "brat out of my seat now"

"Ivan isn't a brat he's better behaved than you" Veronica said trying to open the drink single handed with no success " Ludwig can you open this for me? You just push the green thing at the top to make the marble in it go inside the bottle."

Ludwig did as he was requested and handed the drink back "here you go"

"thanks Ludwig it's gonna be a hard two months with my arm broken." Veronica said taking a drink.

"hey V aren't you gonna take the guys to get normal clothes?" Kitty asked after she saw that the time was 5:00 in the evening.

" oh crap! OK bitch , Tonio, big brother, Ludwig get into the van now!" veronica said earning shouts from Gilbert and a hug from France. " Toris is in charge until we get back theres stuff to make nachos, tacos and burritos if you get hungry Ivan and Im-Yong behave or else" Veronica said walking out of the house and grabbing the car keys. And getting into the van in said order: driver: veronica Shotgun: Ludwig Front row: bad touch trio.

When they got to the store Veronica laid down the rules and what they were going to look for" OK this is what's going to happen: you guys need 5 pairs of Boxers, three t-shirts, 5 pairs of jeans, a pack of socks for each of you, 2 dress shirts and a pair a sneakers. Any questions?"

"yeah why are you telling us what to do?" Gilbert asked.

"because I have all the money and without me you would basically have nothing and still be in a box" Veronica said" now go get the items I just said while I go get a crap load of junk food that I don't need but will get anyway. I'll meet you at the Mc Donald's when I'm done so don't take too long"

After about twenty minutes and after Veronica finished a Big Mac and two large sodas the group returned. "It's about time you guys. You got everything right?"

At the checkout Veronica noticed someone who ended up to be her Prussia cosplaying friend Emily. "EMILY!" she yelled glomping the other girl who was in her cosplay and talking to her other friend who cosplayed as France.

"oh hey what's up?" Emily asked after Veronica let go and stoped trying to get her to stop petting her hair even though Veronica couldn't feel her real hair through her wig.

"Hetalia Units and your character broke my arm and is now my bitch until im healed" Veronica said cheerfully because she is making Gilbert feel unawesome for a few months. " oh yeah I need to go grab a blow up bed so Ludwig Gilbert and France have a place to sleep tonight can you two make sure no one does anything illegal real quick?" veronica asked running to the camping area of the store to get three blow up beds and three adult sized sleeping bags.

After the shopping trip and dragging the two extra friends to her house Veronica collapsed into her bed followed by two chibis and Break who already had a blow up bed hidden in her closet for her and the two extra guests to sleep on. That night was slightly peaceful but t he next morning was going to be chaos Veronica just knew it.


	5. tomato war and school prep

The next morning Veronica noticed something different in the bed when she woke up she saw a full grown Russian staring at her. Her first reaction was a scream and falling out of her bed landing on top of Break.

"oof!" was heard before Ivan got up to check to see if she was OK.

"Mother Russia are you alright?" Ivan asked in his usual tone which sounded scarier than usual.

"I'm alright Ivan but when did you get so big?" Veronica asked getting up and making sure she didn't break, Break.

" I grew last night when you were asleep mother Russia aren't you happy? I can protect you now from that bad Prussian" Ivan said hugging the smaller person.

"Thank you Ivan but now we need to shopping again" Veronica said sounding more tired than she was.

"Oh Hermana you're awake, good breakfast is ready" Antonio said after opening the door.

"Oh who made breakfast?" Veronica asked after waking Break Emily Tarran and Im-Yong.

"Ludwig did." Antonio said going to wake Kitty.

"I wouldn't do that. She is dead until noon or unless kimchi is involved" Veronica said taking a seat in the kitchen getting a plate of her favorite breakfast which was steak and eggs. "Sweet! I really wish I was German instead of Scottish" Veronica said digging into her food happily.

"So what's the plan for today?" France asked only eating a bowl of cocoa puffs since he refused to eat Germanys cooking which Veronica took.

"Uh I don't know. I doubt that I'll get another unit soon and we do need to get you all jobs and rent you guys the house next door before someone else takes it so what –" veronica was cut off by Gilbert throwing a tomato at her head. " OK this means war you bitch!" She yelled grabbing another tomato and throwing it at Gilbert hitting Ivan instead. After that everyone got the same idea TOMATO FIGHT!

Every one grabbed the tomatoes and ran down stairs to the back yard to begin the fight.

"OK it's winner takes all but you can team up to get someone else whoever has the least amount of tomatoes on their clothes wins and the loser is the houses bitch for a year deal?" Veronica said getting a nod from every one and a smirk from Gilbert " Bitch wipe that smirk off of your face" veronica said grabbing a bag of tomatoes making sure everyone had a bag of their own. " ready and begin!" Veronica ran to the back forty to find a tree she can use.

Ludwig started hitting every one and successfully dodging tomatoes thrown at him.

Gilbert was getting hit every where not being able to dodge at all suddenly he was attacked from above with a ton of tomatoes hearing a giggle after he slipped and landed in a thorn bush.

After about twenty minutes Antonio came to look for Veronica and Gilbert. " Hermana! Gilbert! Were done with the fight we ran out of tomatoes."

" Hey Tonio I'm up here" Veronica said dropping a pine cone on Antonio's head. " But I'm kinda stuck can you help me down?"

"How did you get up there with your arm broken?" Antonio asked helping Gilbert out of the thorn bush.

" I have a ladder behind the tree but it fell down when I climbed up so I'm stuck" she said looking embarrassed.

" OK just wait a moment and I'll get Ludwig to catch you Antonio said running with Gilbert to get the said German.

" Hey! I'm not that fat!" she yelled after the two men.

A few minutes later Ludwig came to the tree with a frantic France who was saying worried things about his 'little sister'.

" Hey I'm up here and I need to use the bathroom so it would be great if someone could get me down now please." Veronica said squirming on the branch.

Ludwig held him arms out. "Jump and I'll catch you!" he said.

Veronica was nervous but her need for the bathroom was stronger so she jumped landing in a pair of soft strong arms.

"Are you Ok Veronica?" France asked once Ludwig set her safely on her feet.

" yeah im good but now im going to run for the bathroom and kick whoever is in it out" she said before sprinting for her house.

In the house Gilbert was about to go into the bathroom before he was pushed away from the door and had it shut in his face. "hey who did that?"

"Emergency bitch so back off!" Veronica yelled from inside the bathroom.

_mini time skip_

"Sis! The internet is acting up!" Seve said.

Veronica fell to her knees dramatically yelling "!" to the sky.

"V stop being dramatic you're giving Im-Yong ideas for another drama." Kitty said finally waking up at 1 in the afternoon.

"the internet isn't working!" Veronica said.

"to the liberary!" break said jumping off of Antonio's lap pulling Tarran off of France and Emily off of the couch.

The large group of five girls six men and a child attracted a lot of attention and whispering about pedophiles .

Veronica got annoyed with the stares so she said "take a picture! It will last longer!"

At the library the girls got computers and the guys got papers to get library cards so Veronica or the other girls had to get books for the guys on their cards.

Two hours later they left the library with books and papers and quickly got bored again.

"Ok now it's really time to get you guys jobs because me house if filled to the brim with people." Veronica said outside the library.

"I can ask my parents if Tonio can work at our restaurant" Break said grabbing Antonio and dragging him across the street.

"Ok that takes care of Tonio and Toris stays at my place because when school starts he's gonna babysit Im-Yong if he hasn't grown like Ivan. And now Gilbert you need a job and I don't care if you complain." Veronica said walking towards the brewery that was also across the street from the library. "I'm sure you and Ludwig could work here since you both enjoy beer." She said.

"Sweet thanks you little awesome girl you!" Gilbert said hugging veronica being careful of her arm.

"OK both of you go get a job there and Gilbert if you blow it don't expect a bed tonight" Veronica said walking off with Ivan and France to find a place for the two of them to work at. " OK since Ivan is good at sports you can coach the ice hockey team" Veronica said heading to the ice rink nearby to get Ivan the job. "and now you can try for the head chef position at the only French restaurant in the city which just so happens to be close." She said dropping France off at said restaurant.

Back at the house the girls were sitting and eating pocky and watching code geass when the guys came back.

" did you guys get the jobs?" they all nodded.

" Da mother Russia we all start tomorrow" Ivan said taking a seat next to Veronica Ludwig took the other seat next to her while Im-Yong took her lap.

"Good now to get you guys the house next door so I have room to do stuff" Veronica said putting a new piece of pocky in her mouth while Break and Emily play a round of the pocky game. "Emily you do know it makes it so hard to believe that you're not bi when you play the pocky game with Break." She said nibbling her own pocky.

"Oh be quiet you haven't even kissed anyone yet" Emily said.

"uh actually I have, remember my exboyfriend? The Junior?" Veronica asked.

"I remember he was kinda cool" Kitty said.

"yeah we kissed but it felt weird" Veronica said blushing and popping a hi-chew into her mouth.

"what's the pocky game?" Ludwig asked the question that the rest of the males wanted to ask.

Veronica blushed madly thinking about playing it with the blonde German. " um uh well two people put a piece of pocky between them and start eating it at the same time and uh they kiss when they meet at the middle and whoever pulls back first loses" veronica said "right girls?"

The other girls nodded and when back to eating their snacks.

"can you show me?" Ludwig asked looking bright red.

The other girls looked at Veronica with smirks knowing about her fangirl crush on the German.

"um uh" she said as Ludwig put the pocky in her mouth and started to chew getting closer to her.

Blushing Veronica chewed until they were centimeters apart where Ludwig closed the gap capturing the young teens lips. Veronica felt as if she was going to faint, his lips felt soft against hers and tasted sweet thanks to the pocky. This kiss was better than the one she shared with her Ex there was a spark in this one that wasn't in the other. But too soon did the kiss end and Veronica wanted to pull the large man back into another one but she didn't want to push him or make him uncomfortable.

"woo way to go west!" Gilbert said putting an arm around his brothers shoulders giving him a little shake. "how'd that feel kissing a younger woman?"

Ludwig didn't reply he just blushed and looked away. Veronica started to think that he didn't feel the spark she did during that kiss so she looked away and continued to eat her snacks and ignored the requests to play the pocky game with France and anyone else.

"where's your little brother?" Gilbert asked him being the only unit that was speaking (Ludwig was still too shy to speak after playing the Pocky game) and who didn't consider the young girl as a mother or a sister.

" our aunt picked him up while you guys were out getting jobs ant took him to California." Veronica said " now I can have clean air to breath rather than his ass fumes"

At the remark Kitty did a small spit take and laughed.

" I'm making nachos for dinner any complaints?" Veronica asked getting up and being followed into the kitchen by Im-Yong. Hearing no complaints Veronica grabbed the chips and all of the other ingredients. When she was done she returned to the living room sitting in the same place as before and dug into her food before she felt a arm on her shoulder making her look at Ludwig who kissed her again.

Taking the nachos Veronica make off of her lap before they fell, Ivan ate happily.

Veronica was surprised by Ludwig's action so she gasped. Ludwig took the opportunity to slip his tongue west into her mouth starting a little make out session.

Gilbert had a hard time not laughing at the sight. "mein gott! West is a pedo!"

"shut up! It's cute V doesn't get interested in guys that often and most of the time they are losers like piggy cow **[1]**" Kitty said drawing the sight hoping her friend won't try to kill her when she finds the picture.

_ veronicas p.o.v_

I can't believe this is happening! Germany is kissing me! I have no clue what mode he is in or how but I don't care I don't want this to end I'm in heaven.

But too soon like the first time he pulled away from me blushing like a mad man but the look in his eyes are different they are full of love instead of embarrassment or shyness. I feel like I'm melting in that gaze.

_third person style_

The two people just looked at each other after their kiss, both red as a tomato. Then Ludwig grabbed the younger girl and pulled her into a hug bringing her into his lap holding her tight.

"L-Ludwig what are-" Veronica was cut off by the Germans Finger to her lips.

"I care deeply for you Veronica so please let me hold you for at least tonight" He said holding her to his chest.

"hey V what's the date?" Kitty asked after looking through Veronicas mail.

September 1st…. oh shit school!" Veronica said jumping up and pacing freaking out on what she's going to do. " Ok I can talk to my mom about the units and explain the fact that they will be living next door from now on and she can get Toris into our school Im-Yong can go to the daycare by the dairy queen where Jesse works for his internship **[2]** and the rest have jobs" Veronica sat back down on Ludwig's lap calm again.

Kitty tossed Veronica the phone so she could call her mom.

_After the phone call_

"Ok everything is good and you guys have the house next door" Veronica said once off the phone.

"So what about school supplies we have three days" Kitty said.

"Hey my parents are here to take my not as awesome bad friends trio home I'll see you on facebook" Break said as she and the other two girls of her group left.

"By Break" Veronica and Kitty said together.

"OK we can go to the store tomorrow and get supplies I just hope Im-Yong doesn't randomly grow like Ivan does…." Veronica then got up and started hitting her head on the wall "Crap! The house is full where the hell is Ivan going to sleep?"

"why cant I sleep with you any more Mother Russia?" Ivan asked.

"Im sorry but you're too big and since you look older than me if people hear about it the police will get involved and it just sounds like pedophilia" Veronica said.

" how about I stay in your room on breaks blow up bed and Ivan takes you brothers room?" kitty suggested.

" good idea and tomorrow the landlords boy friend will come buy and give us the house keys which I'll make copies of for all of you and myself and move you into there." Veronica said once again returning to the Germans lap when the story of us by Taylor Swift plays on the radio.

"Hermana sing your voice is beautiful" Antonio said trying to get the teen to sing again.

" oh un I don't know" she said blushing.

"please?" he asked again.

"oh alright" she said giving in.

"how'd we end up this way seeing me nervously pulling at my clothes trying to look busy. And you're doing your best to avoid me. Im starting to think when we tell the story of us when I was losing my mind when I saw you here but you held your pride like you should have held me!" Ludwig held Veronica tight at that part of the song. " oh im scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing? I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how I've never heard silence quite this loud! Now im standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking and im dying to know if it's killing you like it's killing me yeah. I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now."

Veronica took a deep breath as she stopped singing the song and kitty plugged her MP3 into her speakers and picking a song for Veronica to sing again.

"Kitty you know how I feel about my voice" Veronica said trying to stop her friend with to success.

"when have I ever cared about that?" Kitty asked.

"how do I deal with you?" veronica yelled as Kitty chose a song.

" Cuz you love me~ now sing!" She said playing a P!nk song

"hey, hey man what's your problem I see you try to hurt me bad" Veronica stood in front of Gilbert and started dancing to the song. "don't know what you're up against. You should reconsider come up with another plan. You know im not that kind of girl and I'll never let you come back again! You can push me out of the window I'll just get back up you can hit me with your 18 wheeler truck and I won't give a fu!" Veronica got in Gilberts face at that part enjoying the song that's practically making fun of him. " you can hit me like a slave I'll go underground, you can hit me with your 18 wheeler truck but you can't keep me down!" Veronica struck a pose when she finished singing.

"One more!" France said clapping.

" I have the perfect one" Kitty said.

"Take a bow?" Veronica asked catching her breath.

"Yup"

"ho how about a round of applause? Yeah standing ovation. Ooooo whoa yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. You look so dumb right now standing outside my house. Trying to apologies you're so ugly when you cry. Please just cut it out. Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not baby well I know you're only sorry you got caught. But you put on quite a show really had me going but now it's time to go the curtains finally closing. That was quite a show very entertaining but it's over now go on and take a bow." Veronica took a bow finishing the song getting an applause from her group of friends even from Gilbert.

"Veronica ma Chère there's a singing contest the day after tomorrow at the library and the grand prize is many book series that I heard you enjoyed." France said.

Veronica looked at France in disbelief. " You mean the grand prize if all of the deltora books, the mortal instruments series, the house of night series, and the ink heart trilogy?"

"and more Ma Chère" France said noticing the look of determination in the young girls eyes.

" I'm entering that contest" she said.

"I thought you hated your voice" Kitty said mockingly.

" I don't care! I want those books! I've been looking everywhere for the deltora books and the only way I can get them recently is from my friend from rainbow which I'm leaving so it's going to be harder to get a hold of her!" Veronica exclaimed.

"vat song are you going to sing?" Ludwig asked.

"how about mine by Taylor Swift?" veronica suggested. Everyone agreed and said that they would start practice the next morning since it was late.

The next morning Veronica woke up with another surprise, Im-Yong was fully grown and looked only a few years older than herself. "holy crap on a crapsicle!" she yelled falling out of her bed for the second day in a row. "Ow! Mein gott this is going the lead me to a concussion if I'm not careful"

"morning aniki!" Im-Yong yelled waking Kitty who swore as she tried going back to sleep.

"oh no you don't Kitty we have school shopping and we also need to get Im-Yong registered into the school." Veronica said unplugging the bed making the air come out and Kitty land on the floor.

"Ok im getting up just make me some coffee" Kitty said getting up and going to her clothes to get dressed.

Veronica walked out and was greeted by a pair of soft lips from Ludwig.

"Guten Morgan libich" Ludwig said handing her a mug of coffee.

"Buenos Dias mi amore" Veronica said in Spanish taking a sip of the coffee and going to make a cup for Kitty.

"why are you making a separate cup?" Ludwig asked.

"it's for Kitty she makes me do random things for her and I get random things back" she said walking back to her room to give her friend her coffee.

In the kitchen Antonio was making breakfast for everyone when the two girls walked in with a sleepy and fully grown Im-Yong following them and rubbing his eyes.

"ok today's plan is call my mom, go shopping for school clothes and supplies and then practice the song for tomorrow since Francis is going to enter me today on his way to work. Now let's get ready and go!" Veronica said after she finished her food and set her dish in the sink for Gilbert to wash since his punishment isn't going to end until Halloween.

About ten minutes later Veronica Toris Im-Yong and Kitty were ready to go and headed out the door. "we'll be back soon and remember my rule on no one in my room and I mean no one!" Veronica said heading to the Toyoda and getting into the driver's seat.

At wal-mart for the umpteenth time that summer the group went to get their school supplies first. Veronica got any and all anime school supplies: a black butler binder, shugo chara folders, soul eater and death note pencils, a deadman wonderland pencil bag, and a hetalia book bag that said 'make pasta not war!'

Kitty got Pucca stuff like Im-Yong but they had school kits so they could tell who's was who's.

Toris got normal blank school stuff.

"Toris don't you want decorations on your stuff the blank stuff is boring" Veronica said heading to the clothes.

" OK now for clothes Kitty and I only need one outfit for the first day but Im-Yong you need the same things the other guys have which is 5 pairs of Boxers, three t-shirts, 5 pairs of jeans, a pack of socks , 2 dress shirts and a pair a sneakers. So go and get your clothes and if you behave I'll buy you more kimchi and that goes for you too Kitty no groping any one!" Veronica said sternly going to the males section to find a shirt but ended up being dragged into the girls' area by Kitty.

After about twenty minutes of complaining veronica finally got away from Kitty and to the guys section to find a lord Sesshomaru shirt in her size and so she grabbed it and found a pair of jeans that were ripped a bit with a few chains and pins sewed onto them which she also grabbed.

She soon met up with Kitty and Im-Yong in the food area next to the kimchi with both of them holding a jar. "OK put them in the basket. And let me get some more pocky" she said grabbing a dozen boxes.

"Planning to play the pocky game with Germany?" Kitty teased earning a chop to the head from a red Veronica"

"Shut up or you get no kimchi" she said walking to the checkout counter.

Afterwards the group stopped at Mckellys Breaks family restaurant for lunch.

When they got home France Ludwig and Gilbert were waiting for them with a sound system for Veronica to practice with.

" OK Veronica the CD is in the player just sing" France said giving Veronica the mic and the music began.

"you were in college workin part time waitin tables left a small town never looked back. I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin wonderin why we bother with love if it never lasts. I say 'can you believe it?' as were laying on the couch, the moment I can see it. Yes, yes I can see it now! Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time! You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter you are the best thing that's ever been mine!"

"Magnifique" France said after Veronica finished. " you will win for sure!"

_time skip away! Doo do do dooooo!_

At the singing contest there were a lot of good singers many were better than Veronica but France wouldn't let her drop out. So when it was her turn she was pushed onto the stage by France and Im-Yong.

" um I'm Veronica Wilson and I will be singing mine by Taylor Swift" she said as the music began. She sang the first verse perfectly but they wanted her so sing the whole song so she grew nervous as she began the next part of the song

"flash forward and we're taking on the world together and there's a drawer of my things at your place. You figure out my secrets and you figure out why im guarded. You say we'll never make my parents mistakes. We got bills to pay. We got nothing figured out. When it was hard to take yes, yes, this is what I thought about. Do you remember we were there sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter you are the best thing that's ever been mine. Do you remember all the city light on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine! Uh oh oh! And I remember that fight 2:30 am you said everything is slipping right out of our hands! I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street. Braced myself for the good by cuz that's all I've ever known then you took me by surprise. You said 'I'll never leave you alone' you said ' I remember how we felt sittin by the water and every time I look at you it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless mans careful daughter she is the best thing that's ever been mine!' hold on never turn back! You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter you are the best thing that's ever been mine! Do you believe it? I'm gonna make it now. I can see it. I can see it now." When Veronica finished the song no one clapped actually every one left the winner was chosen during the song and given their prize so only her group was left to wait for her. But she just ran into the girls bathroom and locked herself in a stall and cried until kitty came in to bring her out.

"don't bother lying to me to get me to come out I know I can't sing" Veronica called she heard her friend come into the bathroom and tap on her stall.

" look I know I can't convince you to change your mind in the subject but ever one is getting hungry and Tonio is going to get us free food at the restaurant so come out not" Kitty said knowing Veronica cant deny free food.

"no go away!" Veronica said ignoring her empty stomach.

" you know Im-Yong's not scared to walk in here and drag you out plus if you come out I'll buy you mochi and Belgium chocolate~" knowing that chocolate items are the second best thing to get Veronica to do something other than threaten her yaoi which will end up with violence. " oh and I'll give you all pictures I drew of you and Germany" Kitty said which made Veronica open the door.

" you had me out with the mochi" she said walking to the sink splashing her face with cold water.

When the girls walked out Veronica got attacked in a group hug and words that should have made her feel better but it made her feel worse because she felt pity which she's felt her whole life from older people while she got rejection by her peers except Kitty who was just like her in that way.

"save the soothing crap I doesn't work on me anymore and I'm hungry and I want mochi so let's go before I lock myself somewhere else" Veronica said walking to the doors.

Back home Veronica happily ate at the three boxes of chocolate mochi and two packages of three bars of Belgium chocolate.

"hey give me some of that" Gilbert said reaching for the chocolate treats only to get bitch kicked by Veronica.

"bitch! Don't touch my comfort food!" Veronica yelled.

"her mom is kinda health crazy about V for some reason and because of that she has though of giving into anorexia or bulimia." Kitty said noming on some sea salt chocolate she bought herself.

"what do you mean by that?" Gilbert asked rubbing his face.

"I mean her mom calls her fat and insults her making her feel very bad about herself even if it isn't on purpose." Kitty said betting a mochi box thrown at her head.

"don't talk about me when I'm not paying attention!" she said leaning on Ludwig's shoulder. "what's on TV?"

Kitty checked the TV " Uh durarara"

"sweet turn it up" veronica said perking up at the anime.

After the anime Veronica felt batter and became strict about the men packing up.

" move it Gilbert! I don't care if you're too awesome to pack your shit up you're gonna do it of you sleep outside!" she yelled at the only unit with a job still in the house.

"Mein Gott! I don't know how I was able to call you awesome for so long" he said walking out of the house to the one next door followed by Veronica so she can pass out the keys.

"OK simple rules for here since our landlord put the place in my name." Veronica said after handing each man his key for the front and back door. " one third of pay is mine. We all have dinner together on Sundays and since my mom forgot to tell my uncle about the situation with both adults being gone last week we will all go to church on Sunday mornings or Saturday nights it must be unanimous or I pick and I usually pick the morning. Any questions?"

"yeah why are you telling us what to do in our house?" Gilbert asked annoyed.

"that's easy it's because it's in my name" Veronica said.

" and why do we have to give a third of our pay to you?" Gilbert asked again.

"well your third Gilbert is paying me back for the hospital bill I had to pay when you broke my arm and the rests will pay for rent" Veronica said smiling.

"I'll give mother Russia half of my pay since she has treated us so kind" Ivan said hugging the young girl.

"thank you Ivan you're too sweet" veronica said hugging the Russian. " Ok I have to get to bed since I have school tomorrow, kitty left already and i already called your bosses telling them that you just moved and so you get the day off tomorrow so you can get paint and stuff to decorate your rooms now Guten Nacht and I'll see you all in the morning." She said walking out and going to her home and to sleep.


	6. first day of school and truthordare pt 1

**OK! Im super happy right now 5 chapters in and I get a review so a special shout out to English Eyebrows and classified what for being the first people to review the story! Please keep reviewing because with that I know I should keep going! Now on to the story!**

Veronica felt dead in the morning when her alarm went off. It also felt too quiet until Veronica remembered that the guys are living next door except Toris and Im-Yong. Walking out of her room Veronica grabbed a slim fast and went to the bathroom to get ready for the school day.

When she walked out Toris and Im-Yong were ready to go like Veronica was. "Ok are you to ready to join the hell that is high school?" she said jokingly since she loved her school. I mean she could sleep until 8 before she had to get up for her school which started at 9 **[1].**

"yup" they both said following Veronica out to the car catching Ludwig and Gilbert leaving for the brewery.

"bye guys see you after we get back!" veronica called before Ludwig came up and gave to a goodbye kiss before the parted for the day. She still blushed because she still thought she was dreaming about Ludwig until Toris snapped his fingers in front of her face "Gah! Curse my spacyness! Man I don't think I'll get used to kissing him soon" she said to herself before she started the car and drove to her school.

At the school she noticed a tall male with short curly dark hair and thick rimmed glasses so she glomed him "Big brother!" she yelled at the person she glomped.

"hey V how was your summer and who broke you are so I can get Mr. machete **[2]**" the boy asked.

"my summer was fine Jesse and It was Gilbert who did it and he's already paying for it literally." She said

"Gilbert? Who's that? Is he another loser boyfriend, don't tell me you're in an abusive relationship" Jesse started fussing on Veronica until she poked him in the stomach.

"stop fussing I guess Kitty didn't tell you about the units I ordered" Veronica said leading Toris and Im-Yong to the lunch room so find the rest of her 'family' "mommy!" Veronica called hugging one of the girls at the table.

"hi V how are the units?" the girl Veronica called mommy asked.

"they're good Lithuania and South Korea and with me now." Veronica said pointing to the confused nations.

"so wait when you said Gilbert broke your arm you mean Prussia?" Jesse asked finally catching on.

"yup he, Germany, Spain, France, and Russia all have jobs which is why they aren't here." Veronica said before she went to get a beagle , pancake on a stick, and waffle to eat.

While veronica got her food Toris and Im-Yong sat with the group Veronica left them with.

"I'm tiffany by the way. Kitty Jesse and V call me mommy for some reason" Tiffany said.

"your breasts belong to me!" Im-Yong said groping Tiffany which lead to him getting hit in the vial regions. "OW! Da ze!"

"I guess I forgot to tell you that Kitty and I groped mommy a lot last year so she hits us when we try to grope her anymore." Veronica said when she came back with her breakfast and sat next to Toris.

"where did I go wrong with you kids" Tiffany asked sounding like a mother.

"you're a-" veronica got cut off because tiffany covered her mouth.

"not another word" she said.

"oh! It's 9 time for class come one boys you're in my class since it's easier to watch over you that way." Veronica said tacking off her shoes and socks.

" why are you going barefoot?" Toris asked staring at the strange girl.

"because I can be" she said walking to the school building and they're class room.

At the class room Veronica saw that her class didn't change too much. " morning Andrew, Zari, Bullet, Tory Piggy Cow**[3]** and everyone else" Veronica said before plopping in front of a computer with her name on it propping her feet on the monitor.

"like OMG Veronica put your shoes back on" one of her preppy and annoying classmates said.

"make me" Veronica said digging in her new book bag and pulled out a monster and opened it taking a drink before the teacher came in.

"welcome back class. And I see we have two new students. Welcome to big picture high school I'm Angie your advisor and you are?" Angie asked introducing herself and addressing the class.

" I'm Toris Laurinatis it's very nice to meet you all." Toris said taking a seat next to veronica avoiding her feet.

" and my name is Im-Yong Soo nice to meet you too" Im-Yong said taking the last seat next to Veronica being carful of her feet.

"one question for the tall kid" one of their classmates said looking and Im-Yong. "why do you have three names?"

"I'm Korean" he said happily.

"that doesn't explain why you have three names" the student said.

"in korea its normal for you to have three names" said Veronica typing on her computer looking at hetalia fanfictions.

"Veronica before you work on your project stuff can you help our new students with their things since you seem to know them well" Angie asked when Kitty Burst into the room followed by Jesse carrying a large bag.

"No shoes!" Kitty yelled tackling Im-Yong and stealing his shoes while Jesse took Veronicas and Toris gave his up.

"Nice job Kitty you knocked him unconscious now I have to postpone my procrastination till he wakes up" veronica said putting her feet down and getting up walking to the unconscious Korean. "How do you think we should wake him?"

"smack him that usually works." Kitty said.

"Im-Yong get up or I throw away all of your kimchi!" Veronica yelled waking the Korean immediately.

At lunch Kitty gave everyone their shoes back before they went to get lunch.

"where's the kimchi?" Im-Yong asked after getting a chicken sandwich and a pizza.

"there isn't kimchi at school Im-Yong sorry but you can have a jar when we get home if you behave. We have our PE class after lunch so we have to get enough calories" Veronica said dumping Tabasco hot sauce onto her food and grabbing two chocolate milks and heading to Kitty and Jesses classroom.

"why are we eating in the class room?" Toris asked following the young girl.

"Because the lunchroom is full of stupid preps and I need to talk to Kitty and Jesse about anime manga club on Wednesday." Veroncia said walking into a door to a purple class room." Damnit Kitty! Open up!" she yelled banging on the door.

"Only if you admit that baby Korea and China is cuter than Sealand and Latvia!" Kitty said smirking.

"Never! And I'll just give all of your kimchi to Im-Yong" Veronica said walking to her own class room.

After school there was a crowd by the front of the school so Veronica walked up to investigate.

"wow those guys are hot who do you think they're here for?" a girl asked giggling.

"I don't know but they look German." Another said.

Getting the front of the crowd Veronica sad Ludwig and Gilbert. " Hey what are you two doing here" Veronica recognized the car " is that the new 2011 Toyota corolla? The one with miku!"

"ja your mom sent it so we desided to bring it to ya" Gilber said taking her bag and putting it in the car.

"sweet!" she said hugging Ludwig and not kicking Gilbert.

"Hey where's my hug?" Gilbert asked.

"Be glad your vital regions are still intact" Veronica said getting into the passenger seat in the front after Ludwig opened it for her.

"hey Veronica" a girl with black hair and red bangs called.

"oh hey Bullet whats up?" Veronica asked staying in the corolla

"Holy shit is that Germany you're sitting next to!" Bullet yelled getting weird stares from the rest of the student body.

Veronica only gave a nod trying to avoid the strange stares.

"sweet!" Bullet said getting into the shuttle to go home.

"Hey Toris I'm riding with Ludwig you take the Camry and get it home " Veronica said tossing him the keys and as Gilbert climbed into the backseat behind Veronica kicking the seat.

"Gilbert I swear to god if you get my new car dirty I'll kick your ass I don't care if your Ludwig's brother!" Veronica shouted behind her, before she grabbed her MP3 player and put on triple baka.

"what is this crap?" Gilbert asked annoyed earning a glare from Veronica.

"It's Vocaloid I computerized singing group that was originally created in America but was taken by Japan and made better.(it's true my friend and I looked it up) The one singing is Miku Hatsune who is the spokes model for the car we're in." Veronica explained changing the song to I wish they'd all just die sung by Kaito.

" I like this one what's it called" Gilbert asked tapping his foot and humming along.

"the name of the song is I wish they'd all just die" veronica said giggling as Gilbert freaked out. " it's just certain random things but I love how they make him sound so happy when he wishes death, OK I'll change it." She said as she turned on I like you I love you.

"please don't tell me that this is another death song" gilbert said as Veronica sang along.

"nope this is I like you I love you by ren kagamine" she said giving Ludwig a kiss on the cheek. " hey do you guys want to stop and get something to drink? I want to get a monster to celebrate my new car" she said restarting the song and singing the whole thing as Ludwig pulled into safeway.

When they got inside Gilbert when straight to the beer and Veronica walked with Ludwig, were he bought her a rose making her blush the same color as the flower.

Veronica grabbed her monster, when Ludwig grabbed another. "I'll pay for all of this since you can't really pay for buders beer." He said putting the drinks in the basket as they continued to shop for snacks that Veronica wanted.

In the end they only got a few more boxes of pocky and rice candy along with the monsters and Gilberts beer and the rose Ludwig bought for Veroncia.

Back at Veronicas house there was a large Box and Bob was waiting next to it for her. 'yoh bob what's up?" she asked signing the pad and getting the manual.

"just the usual I'll be back with your other unit" he said walking to his truck to get another box and Veronica stood back as it was brought in. "here is the other manual and I hope you have a nice day" he

"OK lets see who we got because im sure we have all of the violent ones except lovi and other than him all the ones that could hurt me are already here" she said to herself.

**Loviono Vargas**

**Feliciano Vergas**

"crap! I had to get the loudmouth Italian along with the adorable one" she said hanging her head. "Ludwig can you help me get Felis box open so it's easier to wake him up" she asked walking to the kitchen and grabbing a pot and putting water in it.

After she heard the crate being opened Ludwig called her "libe I think we may have a problem"

"what do you-" Veronica cut her sentence off when she saw the small chibi in the dress. "Crap! Another chibi and with school and everyone has work what the hell am I gonna do?" she said turning off the stove and laying on the couch.

"Well V since he kinda looks like you , you could pull him off as your cousin that you're taking care of until the guys save up the money for daycare" Kitty said sitting on Veronicas legs.

"I guess it could work but I doubt we'd need the daycare since it's obvious the chibis grow full sized in a matter of time and get your ass off of my feet because I do not need another trip to the hospital" Veronica said trying to kick the other girl off of her.

"So how do we wake him?" Kitty asked.

"I say get one of the bat touch trio to pull his hair curl which will wake them both up and give us enjoyment" Veronica said hitting up when kitty moved.

"good idea let's make France do it since Gilbert hasn't pissed anyone off today and we like tonio" Kitty said smiling.

"oh big brother France can you help us in here please?" Veronica called as Ludwig came and sat next to her and Kitty pulled out Veronicas video camera.

"Oui what is it that you need?" France said as he walked into the room.

"can you pull the chibis hair curl so we can wake him up without getting the kitchen dirty or waste water cuz I'm not in the mood for pasta tonight." Veronica said taking the camera from Kitty without France noticing.

"oui of course ma petite sœur " France said going to the chibi and pulling it as Veronica turned her camera on.

As he pulled the Curl chibi feli started to cry which activated the Romano unit making him break out of his crate." Who is messing with my fratello?" Lovi yelled looking around the room catching France holding his brothers hair curl. "you are dead you wine drinking bastard!" he yelled starting the chase the Frenchman around the house.

As the happened Veronica handed Kitty her camera and walked to the crying chibi "Are you ok little guy?" she asked picking him up as best as she could.

"Si thank you for asking" he said wiping his tears away.

_You are so adorable!_ She thought as she carried him to the couch as Kitty ran down stairs to watch Lovi beat the crap out of France. "Im Veronica your new big sister" she said sitting down.

"Ve nice to meet you sorella you can call me feli" he said hugging her as Antonio walked in.

"Yo Tonio I got a surprise for you" she said when she saw the Spaniard.

"oh? What is it Hermana?" he asked.

"Lovi is down stairs kicking Frances ass" she said.

"Oh! Romanos here?" Antonio said happily going down stairs to get the Italian.

"I have a feeling that my life is going to get more hectic" Veronica said leaning on Ludwig's shoulder as Antonio came back up carrying a yelling Romano and an unconscious France followed by a laughing Kitty. " Hey Gilbert can you go next door and get Ivan? I wanna play truth or dare with everyone" she said looking at the Prussian.

"why me?" he asked.

"because im not making Ludwig do it im taking care of my little fratello Lovi is preoccupied and vice versa for tonio Francis is knocked out because of Lovi and Kitty is too lazy to do anything around here." She said leaning back on the couch.

"fine but im bringing the beer aswell" he said.

"they Ivan gets to bring his vodka you know to be fair!" Veronica called after Gilbert as he got up and left the house to get the Russian.

"I'll make some nachos to eat while we play" Antonio said finally letting Lovino go and getting up to go to the kitchen.

"hey you girl put my Fratello down" Lovino said glaring at Veronica who glared back.

"Ludwig howabout you and Feli go into the kitchen with Tonio while I talk to Lovino" she said handing the chibi to Ludwig making Lovino more pissed.

After they were in the kitchen Veronica got a dark aura like Russia but it was more pink and not as evil. "I know you just arrived so im about to give you the rules so listen. First you don't tell me what to do when it comes to chibis second you will be staying here tonight but tomorrow after I get home from school you are going shopping for clothes and such and then you WILL get a job and help pay the bills. Third you will not cuss at me or call me any names other that sorella like Feli does or Veronica. Fourth you will stay out of my room. And finally fifth you will not do anything that you would think could piss me off because it most likely will" she said glaring the Italian down who just trembled in his seat and stayed quiet until the aura disappeared and she smiled "I hope we can become close"

Just then Ivan and Gilbert walked in with their alcohol and some monsters Ivan bought for Veronica. "thanks Ivan" she said opening the drink when Ludwig carrying Feli and Antonio who was carrying a very large plate of nachos loaded with Veronica's favorite toppings (meat cheese and peppers) came back into the living room.

Since Ivan wanted to sit next to her Veronica sat on Ludwig's lap again holding Feli waiting for Gilbert to finish his bottle of beer so they could spin it to pick the people.

"Hey it's not going to work it your three are sitting on each other " Gilbert said finished with the bottle.

"well Feli can't play since he's too small and-" Veronica moved so that she was sitting on Ludwig's left leg and Ivan's right leg, " I'll be right here" she said smiling.

Gilbert handed her the bottle to spin after he muttered something. "here smart ass"

"I suggest you don't speak to Veronica like that Kaliningrad" Ivan said threateningly making Gilbert mutter an apology that Veronica could barely hear.

"Ok you all know the rules but no sexual dares for me or kitty since we are still innocent and I'm not afraid to call the police on either of you" Veronica said looking at Francis and Gilbert since they are most likely to give such dares. "and there are no take backs once you chose you cant change after you get a dare you don't like or if you're called a pussy" she said standing up and spinning the bottle on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

Round and round and round it went when it landed on lovi. "Lovi truth or dare?" she asked the Italian who was trying to push away Antonio.

"get off of me you tomato bastard! Uh I choose dare" Lovi said finally able to get away from Antonio.

Veronica smirked knowing the perfect dare." Ok you have to sit on Antonios lap for the rest of the game and Tonio the pillow next to you will be you so if the bottle points to it that means it's your turn"

"Si that's fine Hermana" Antonio said pulling a cursing Lovi onto his lap.

"Ok Tonio let go of Lovi long enough for him to spin the bottle" Veronica said getting back on Ludwig's and Ivan's legs cuddling Feli.

When Lovi spun the bottle it landed on Ludwig. " Potato bastard truth or dare?" he asked after being forced back onto the Spaniards lap.

"Truth" Ludwig said.

Lovi thought hard for a moment. " if you could date my brother would you?"

Veronica tensed a bit at the question because she knew his relationship with big Feli so she feared his answer.

"Nein your brother is a close friend and a good ally but my heart belongs to Veronica" Ludwig said kissing away the tears that fell without her noticing them. Then he moved her onto Ivan's lap so he could go spin the bottle.

Round and round and round it spun landing on Kitty. "truth or dare Kitty?" he asked

"Truth" she said not really caring.

Ludwig couldn't think of a question so he asked Veronica who was smirking deviously. "Liebe do you have a question I can use for Kitty?" he asked her getting a quick nod and a motion sign for him to come closer. After getting the question he stood up and faced kitty when there was a honk from outside.

"crap that's my mom I gotta go see ya later V and don't forget cosplay on Wednesday" Kitty said getting her stuff and running out the door.

"I guess you'll have to spin again Ludwig" Veronica said as Gilbert moved to Take Kitty's spot allowing her to sit in between Ivan and Ludwig when he sat down.

When Ludwig Spun again it landed on Gilbert. "hehe looks like the bottle likes that area" Veronica said chuckling.

"It just wants my 5 meters" gilbert said tacking some of the nachos Antonio made getting a complaint from veronica and her coming up to him and taking to rest claiming them as hers.

"truth or dare Bruder?" Ludwig asked trying to prevent a fight over the food.

"the awesome me picks dare cuz im not a pussy" Gilbert said acting tough.

"Veronica do you have another idea" Ludwig asking noticing her giggles.

"yeah I got a good one for Mr. Awesome~" she said handing Ivan the nachos and going to tell Ludwig her idea which made him blush slightly.

When Veronica returned to her seat and nachos sharing with Feli and Ivan Ludwig gave his brother the dare. "Bruder I dare you to streak down the street yelling you'll never be awesome."

Gilbert kinda froze at the dare and France pouted not being able to show his 'beauty' "mein gott west! You have to be kidding me! Why are you taking her advice she's a Russian loving brat!" Gilbert yelled getting over the shock of his dare.

"Hey! I'm a Germany lover I'm close to Ivan cuz I raised him like a mother when he was chibi the same goes for Im-Yong right?" she asked looking over at Im-Yong who was enjoying some kimchi.

"yeah" he said only half paying attention.

"do your dare" veronica said covering hers and Feli's eyes.

There was some muttering and Veronica heard a dog whistle and cat call from who she guessed were Antonio and France. "libe you can open your eyes now" Ludwig said after the door opened and closed.

After she uncovered her eyes she noticed that her camera and France were missing. " where are my camera and big brother Francis?" she asked.

"following Gilbert to make sure she yells what he's supposed to and for black mail." Lovino said.

Then there was another knock at the door so Veronica got up and opened it. " Oh hi bob did I get another unit or something?" she asked

"uh no you got a package from Paradise, California" he said giving her a box with holes near the top.

"oh! Maybe daddy sent me a birthday present since he finally remembered this year" she said signing the clip board.

"theres more if you can send a unit to get it" bob said pointing to the truck.

"oh yeah uh Ivan can you please help Bob get some stuff that goes with this box please?" she called inside. Soon the Russian came out and followed bob to the truck.

Walking back to her spot she tried opening the box failing due to her broken arm."Ludwig? can you open this box I want to see what it is"

"you said it might be a birthday present then why not wait until your birthday?" he said sitting next to her.

"Well because my birthday was in January and we're in the month of September" she said handing him the box hearing a meow "plus I think something living is in there"

Ludwig did as asked and opened the box looking at a black kitten with a white tummy and toes.

"aww! Yay I got a kitty!" Veroncia said picking up the arodable creature. " what should I name her?"

"I don't know you pick something" Antonio said pulling a blushing Lovi closer to him.

"umm then I'll never her neko since that is cat in Japanese" veronica said happily as gilbert walked in still naked causing her to scream and cover her and felis eyes in a panic causing the cat to get frightened and run over to Lovi and Antonio.

"where the hell did the cat come from?" Gilbert asked.

"I'll tell you when you get some pants on" Veronica said keeping her eyes closed.

"whatever I bet you're like Hungary who looks at yaoi and acts innocent" Gilbert said putting on his pants "I'm decent now"

Veronica uncovered her eyes slowly. "ok yes I do look at yaoi but I am still innocent" she said before grabbing another nacho. " oh and your turn."

Gilbert spun the bottle and it landed on Veroncia "Truth or dare?" he asked

"Since im happy right now I'll let you get some revenge by picking dare" she said.

Gilbert smirked " OK go into the closet with Bruder for 10 minutes" he said.

"uh Ok" Veronica knew what he was planning. He wanted to get her into a hot make out session and take embarrassing pictures but she has a plan to fool him.

Gilbert pushed the two into the closet "kesesesesesese be good you two~" he said closing the door and putting a chair infront of it to keep it closed though it was unneeded.

~~~~~~~~~~in the closet~~~~~~~~

Ludwig was blushing like mad embarrassed by his brother and wondering what he was planning by putting the two of them in the closet.

"Ludwig you get shy very easily" Veronica said giggling at him making him blush more.

"s-sorry for that I'm just not good at showing my feelings" he said looking away from her trying to hide his blush.

"there's no need to be sorry Ludwig, and there are many ways of showing how you feel. Kitty gropes people like Im-Yong does to show affection, and uh there's the fact that your brother acts less annoying around people he cares about like Tonio and France and you" she said thinking of examples of showing affection. When Ludwig picked her up by the waist so she was the same height at him kissing her deeply surprising her causing her to squeak allowing Ludwig to slide his tongue into her mouth being gentle with her.

When he pulled back Veronica was as red as he was and had her legs wrapped around him clinging to him as best as she could. "is that a good way of showing my affection to you?" he asked knowing the answer but making the young girl blush more.

"yeah but other people that aren't my friends and don't live in this house would call it pedophilia" she said looking down.

"I don't care about other people" Ludwig said pulling her face back up.

"but you could get arrested because of it and I don't want that to happen to you" she said. Ludwig could tell how worried Veronica was about him.

"Ok we'll be careful but we need to get out of this closet before something happens that we both will regret" Ludwig said holding Veronica close.

"Ok I have an idea but I need your phone since I left mine out in the living room." Veronica said holding out her hand to her official German boyfriend.

Ludwig gave her his cell phone and she immediately called kitty.

At Kitty's house her phone rang playing the soul eater theme song. "Alo~" she said.

"hey Kitty it's me" Veronica said.

"Whats up?" Kitty asked.

"Well Gilbert locked me and Ludwig in a closet and we need you to get him to let us out can you act like a child service person or evil popo and get him to let us out please?" Veronica asked knowing that she'll go for the evil popo option.

"Ok I'll be popo and save you but you owe me for it"

"yeah, yeah I'll be your slave at school for the rest of the week" Veronica said getting a very weird look from Ludwig.

"Ok I'll talk to you later then" Kitty said before hanging up on Veroncia.

"Ok Kitty is getting us out of here" veronica said putting ear on the door.

**A/N muahahahaha cliff hanger because I've been working on this for Way too long so I hope you like it and review~**

**[1] my school rocks so we get to sleep in till 9 in the morning and call our teachers by their name not Mr. or Mrs. **

**[2] my 'big brother' always makes jokes about knifes and stuff like Mr. Machete and uncle bat and such. (totally spaced this yesterday so I'm fixing it now)**


	7. england,switzerland a wet prussia

Recap: Veronica Toris and Im-Yong had their first day of school, The Italy twins showed up, The units started playing Truth or dare with Veronica, Veronica got a kitten, and Veronica and Germany are locked in a closet together. Now on with our story.

Gilbert was talking to France about another prank on Veronica when the phone rang so he picked it up. "Hello?"

Kitty who was on the other line started laughing maniacally the same way Mr. Popo from TFS does.

"who the hell is this?" Gilbert asked after Kitty finished laughing.

"this is child services we got a call from one of your neighbors about pedophilia is this true?" Kitty asked in a professional tone so no one who hasn't known her for a long time could tell it was her.

"what's pedophilia?" gilbert asked the phone.

Kitty nearly broke into laughter when he asked that "pedophilia is when a grown man say 20 does things like kiss and make out with a student about let's say 15. That is pedophilia."

Gilbert froze at this because the person on the phone said the same situation that was going on in the closet with Veronica and his bruder. Gilbert dropped the phone and ran to the closet opening the door revealing the two hugging. "out now before child services get here!" he yelled pulling the two out making Veronica fall on her ass.

"OMG you idiot that was Kitty who called you!" Veronica said laughing and rolling on the ground holding her stomach.

"so you made up a weird word just to get out of the closet I thought you liked west." Gilbert said slightly confused.

"Ok one. I love you brother and two pedophilia is real which is why NO ONE speaks of my relationship with Ludwig outside our houses unless you want to become one with Russia right Ivan?" veronica said in a calm yet threatening tone.

"Right well how about we go out to eat tonight and forget the last half hour in our lives never happened?" gilbert suggested getting a smack in the back of the head by his brother.

"that can't happen for Ludwig an I since we're a couple~" Veronica said grabbing her mother's van keys. "To the van!"

In the van it was in the following order diver Ludwig front passenger Veronica row closest to the front BTT very back Ivan Lovi and chibi feli. Since there wasn't enough room in the van Toris and Im-Yong drove the Camry (because Veronica wasn't even about to let anyone other than her or Ludwig drive her corolla) to the restaurant.

"sorella? Where are we going?" Feli asked from the back who's little tummy made a very large sound meaning that he was very hungry

"well first I wanted to go to i-hop but SOMEONE!" veronica turned and looked at Gilbert who was petting Gilbird. "got us kicked out of the place to we're going to carls. Jr because I want some chili fries and a jalapeño burger" she said as they pulled in.

"you do know eating out like this is going to make you fat" gilbert said getting a kick from the girl.

"I know im fat so shut the (censored word) up!" she yelled getting a glare from Lovi since the word she said was so bad he had to cover his little brothers ears. "Let's get in there and eat before gilbert gets hurt" she said walking into the restaurant.

After every one ate they went home because Veronica, Toris, and Im-Yong all had school the next day.

"Night every one!" Veronica called after giving Ludwig a goodnight kiss and started walking to her house with Toris, Im-Yong, Lovi, and Feli.

In the house Veronica looked very tired but acted like she was fine. "Ok we need to clean this mess up and hide the booze before my neighbors get nosy and decide to look in my windows." She said picking up the bottles and cans making a note to put them in the recycling can that belongs to the grown units.

"Veronica you take Feliciano and go to sleep" Lovi said putting a sleeping feli into her arms. "you look like you're about to pass out now go"

Veronica didn't object so she took the chibi to her room and fell asleep without getting under her blankets.

The next morning Veronica found herself under her blankets being cuddled by a chibi. Smiling she remembered what happened the night before and hugged the chibi before realizing that someone went into the room and covered her up when she said that no one was to enter her bedroom. Angrily she went to the living room to find four people on her sofa, taking a few moments to work the math in her mind that barely started working for the day she noticed there was one too many units in the room. "when did I get a new unit?" she asked when she realized the extra unit.

"this morning but you were asleep so I covered you and fratello up and signed for you." Lovi said taking a drink of his espresso.

"thanks but didn't I say not to go into my room?" she asked going to the kitchen coming back out with her daily V8 and slim fast.

"Si but I had to go in there to try to wake you" Lovi said ignoring her glare.

"by the way who did we get?" she asked being oblivious to the Englishman in the room.

"you must be very bloody stupid not to notice me" he said.

Veronica kinda snapped " bitch you did not just call me. No! you did NOT just call me stupid! I know I have a writing problem and I know I space out and I know I hate math but im not (censored word) stupid you bloody wanker!" she yelled starteling Feli making him run out of her room and to his brother. "now I know that you're new so I'll lay down the rules specialy for you no cooking because I don't want anything burning down and I have special collectors cook ware no going into my room and soon you and lovino will both be getting jobs and renting the house across the street since the house next door is full with the bad touch trio and Ludwig." She said chugging both drinks that she had and went back into her room after grabbing Feli so she could find him some clothes.

About 5 minutes later Veronica came out wearing a black shirt with two cherries that said hot cherry in glittery letters, black skinny jeans and combat boots. Feli was still wearing the clothes he was wearing yesterday. " Ok im leaving early in my corolla so I can stop and get feli some clothes" she said walking out the door ignoring the protests from lovi and complaints about her clothing from Arthur.

Ten minutes later Veronica and Feli got to school to find that Arthur followed Toris and Im-Yong with them." What's going on? Arthur you're not supposed to be here" she said after parking the car.

"im not letting you walk around in that outfit" he said pointing to her outfit.

"my outfit is fine and you're not my mom" Veronica countered walking past the Brit and to the lunch room so she could get Feli something to eat before they had to go to class.

"Hey V why do you have a small child?" Tiffany asked when she sat down next to her.

"because you and France taught me well?" Veronica said jokingly earning a hit on the head. "Ow!"

"seriously V why do you have a child?"

"well last night I got the Italy brothers and the north Italy model is this child." She said rubbing her head "damn you hit hard"

"when who's the blonde guy with the big eyebrows?"

"that's England who followed me to school cuz of my clothes which im not changing out of." Veronica said looking at the Englishman with a glare.

"well I can't bloody leave without a car now can I?" Arthur asked.

"you can stay until lunch then Toris will drive you back to my place and pick me up a subway sandwhich since I can't eat off campus yet" Veronica said as she grabbed Feli and led her group of units to the class room.

"Veronica who's this?" Angie asked when she saw Arthur.

"uh….. he's my cousin from England?" Veronica said hoping her lie would work.

"Veronica you shouldn't bring people to school without notifying us first."

"I know but it was last minute and I couldn't leave him home he'll be leaving at lunch any ways don't worry." Veronica said going to her seat doing her usual things before she started working.

The school day was boring so nothing happened other than Im-Yong getting in trouble three times for groping people and got his hand broken by nana.

After school Veronica gathered Tiffany Tyler Jesse and Mariana at the front of the school. "Ok you guys are coming to my house and you have no choice" she said stuffing tiffany jesse and mariana into her car and making tyler get into the car Toris was driving.

At Veronicas house Veronica noticed something strange happening on the roof of the units house. "Now what is going on over there? Hey you guys follow Toris and Im-Yong into the house while I check next door" she said getting out of the car and walking towards the units house.

_earlier that day_

A few hours after Veronica Arthur Toris Im-Yong and Feliciano left for school.

"Mein Gott! I hate having the day off and not being able to do anything" Gilbert said laying on Veronicas couch watching tv

"Bruder what are you watching?" Ludwig asked after he finished cleaning her kitchen.

"this show about humans have natural super powers" Gilbert replied in a bored tone.

"seems interesting" Ludwig grabbed two beers and sat next to his brother handing him one.

"hehe some guy from Switzerland can fly I wonder if Vash can too" Gilbert said opening his beer and taking a drink when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Ludwig said getting up and going to the door to see bob with another crate behind him "Veroncia's at school at the moment"

"oh well then you can sign it just make sure she gets it" bob said handing

"Ja I will" Ludwig said handing bob back the clip board.

"have a nice day and be careful with this unit" bob said going back to his truck.

"hey bruder who'd we get?" Gilbert asked after Ludwig closed the door.

"it looks like we got Vash" Ludwig said looking at the manual for a safe way for Veronica to activate him when she got home. Gilbert started laughing his ass off.

"one of his citizens was just on here!" he said. Suddenly the box started to shake.

"Bruder you might want to leave the room before he gets out of the box" Ludwig said looking in the manual again.

"no way" Gilbert said.

"if you don't leave before Vash gets out of his box you'll be replacing what ever gets broke that's twice the price of what was broken" Ludwig stated which got gilbert moving to the kitchen to get another beer just as Vash got out of the box.

"where is that idiot?" he asked looking at Ludwig.

"He left the room so you can calm down before something gets broken" Ludwig said sternly.

"No I left so I don't have to buy that little brat new crap!" Gilbert yelled from the kitchen which got vash pissed for some odd reason. The next thing that happened was that Vash ran into the kitchen grabbing one of Veronicas kitchen princess frying pans beating Gilbert till he was uncontious and the frying pan was bean beyond repair.

"Veronica is not going to be happy" Ludwig said inspecting the broken frying pan.

"why?" Vash asked after craning Gilberts blood and putting him on the couch.

"this is one of her collectors cookware and its part of a set and I don't know where we get it so it's going to be near impossible to get a replacement without her knowing." Ludwig replied looking through all of the kitchen Princess cook ware trying to find a number to call.

"what's so special about this stuff?" Vash asked after finding the number on a rice cooker with a kitchen princess picture on it.

"I don't know you can ask her when she gets home from school." Ludwig said calling the number explaining what was needed.

A few hours later Gilbert woke up perfectly fine and all healed and started bothering Vash. "Hey can you fly like one of you citizens did on tv?" he asked poking the other males head.

"I wouldn't know I'm not fond of jumping off of things and trying to do the impossible" Vash said trying to hit Gilbert who just dodged .

"Well lets go find out!" he said dragging the Shweiz outside and somehow managed to get him on the roof of the adult units house.

"Let me go or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" Vash yelled trying to get out of the Prussians grasp.

_present time_

"Gilbert what the hell happened?" Veronica yelled from the ground looking up at the two.

"Hey! It's the trigger-happy chocolate whore!" Kitty yelled noticing the two people on the roof.

"Shut up!" Vash yelled obviously very annoyed.

While Gilbert was laughing and Vash was yelling at Kitty, Veronica went and grabbed the hose from the front of the units house and sprayed Gilbert making him fall off the roof.

"what was that for?" Gilbert yelled standing up.

"You were about to push vash off of the roof you dumb kopf!" she yelled back putting her hands on her hips.

"did you have to knock me off the roof?" he asked holding back a sneeze.

"well I'm not risking another back surgery to get you off the roof" Veronica said walking to her house very annoyed with the Prussian and wanting to make sure Feli was alright.

"what do you mean by another back surgery libe?" Ludwig asked following Veronica to her house.

"Well I've had some medical problems and I don't really want to go into detail on that right now OK? I promise I'll tell you later." She said going to her room and locking the door behind her.

**A/N Ok this is the shortest one as of yet I believe but I still think it's good. God I have got to stop drinking so many energy drinks.**

**Ok for one thing I have had two back surgeries but do you want me to explain them to the units?**

**Two if you don't know kitchen princess then go read it, it is an amazing manga and it has good recipes in the back of them plus it's just so damn cute.**

**And last who do you want to come next your options are Poland china and America let me know! **


	8. atention!

Authors note!

I've read through my reviews and my story and noticed that I have been repeating things but that's because I'm working with getting the units in and settle them into the story. The reason I did the Germany veronica thing is because I am a Germany fangirl and I will write my fangirl ways into this story. Im mean to Prussia because I find him quite annoying and that's how I usually act in real life I can be a bitch to people who I don't like and who treat me like Prussia does. I will work on the OOC ness and I will work on something that isn't repeated.


	9. drama added

**OK I have a VERY messed up mind to be writing this chapter in my mind im adding drama and a new plot line plus there is a poll on my page where you can choose which unit comes next I'll have it open until the 20****th**** of September so please vote on it. On to the story~**

Veronica noticed two things when she walked into her room. One was that units were in her room when she had said many times for them not to and Two Ivan and Toris were only a few minutes away from having a hardcore yaoi fest on her bed.

"Ok one thing I don't mind you doing each other but not in my room so go to Toris's room if you want to continue because I WILL NOT have my bed soiled with yaoi so go" she said pointing to her door just as there was a knock.

"Hey V its Tiffany you have a phone call it seems important" Tiffany said as Veronica opened the door to let out the two males so they could continue what they were doing elsewhere and so she could get the phone.

"Hello?"

"yes hello? Am I speaking to Veronica Wilson?" a man on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes you are may I ask who I am speaking to?" she asked.

"I'm a worker from the airlines that both of your parents took to head home. Im sorry to say that the plane that both of your parents were taking crashed and there were no survivors. I'm deeply sorry for your loss." The man said obviously not sorry.

Veronica just fell to the floor losing her will to speak tears streaming down her face.

"V? Are you ok?" Tiffany asked kneeling down next to her.

"n-no m-my parents t-they. T-their plane crashed. T-there weren't any survivors" Veronica stuttered breaking down into a sob clinging to her roleplay mother. "t-they're gone i-I'm alone now"

"What about your grandparents?" Tiffany asked as all of the units other than the two getting 'busy' downstairs came to see what was wrong.

"T-they can't take care of me they can barely take care of themselves, and the only other family members I have are out of the state and I don't even know my real dad" Veronica said still clinging to Tiffany.

"what will happen to your brother?" Jesse asked rubbing Veronicas back.

"He'll stay in California his dad lives there and he has real family there" Veronica said finally calming down but the tears still didn't stop.

"What are we going to do?" Im-Yong asked looking at Veronica sadly.

"I don't know. I need to find a guardian before the government takes me away somewhere" Veronica said looking at the adult units with a pleading look.

"what are we supposed to do mon cher?" France asked.

"Well I am part French and Spanish so either you or tonio could become my guardian" she said keeping the pleading look in her eyes.

"Si hermona I'll become your guardian since you're more Spanish then French and you look more like me" Antonio said hugging the girl just as she started to cry again getting the hiccups.

"thank you so much" she said between sobs and hiccups.

"We'll need a new place to stay it isn't good staying in a place with such sad memories" Gilbert said being nice to her for once.

"With the income we're all getting we can get a very large house and fit all of us along with the units to come" Ludwig said mentally adding up their salaries to get a very large sum of money.

"We should have a few days before any someone comes and asks about my guardian so I can look for a place but I guess I'll have to transfer schools and go to a" she shuddered at what she said next "normal highschool."

"Maybe not" Kitty said. "I hear that there's a 20 room mansion a few blocks down from the school if you guys have enough money you could get that and that way you can stay at our school!"

"that sounds like a plan" Veronica said wiping her eyes feeling embarrassed for crying in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry V but we have to get home we'll talk to you soon ok?" Tiffany said before her friends each gave her a big hug and left to get home.

Once their last guest left Ivan came out of the basement with messed up hair to find Veronica still in the same spot. He was wondering what had happened, the happy glow in her eyes had disappeared completely. "What happened?" he asked walking to the crying girl.

"Her parents died" Antonio said speaking for the teen who was unable to speak due to her sobbing.

Soon Veronica fell asleep in Antonio's arms still crying slightly.

Then next morning Veronica found herself in her bedroom being cuddled by Feli who looked bigger, for a moment she thought that he grew to his normal size but noticed that everything in the room looked bigger. "What happened?" she asked herself.

"Hermana? Are you awake?" Antonio asked through the door.

"Si" said a high pitch voice in place of veronicas own. "wait…. What the hell happened to my voice!" he yelled.

Antonio walked into the room ignoring all of the yaoi on the walls which was the reason she didn't want any of them going in there. " it looks like Arthur's spell worked" he said.

"What the hell!" she yelled again going to her bedroom mirror to find herself looking like a six year old.

"he thought that if he made you younger you would remember happier times" Antonio said picking her up only to make her more furious.

"My child hood was shit!" she yelled remembering all of the bullying that she had gotten but instead of crying about it she just kicked and punched at the Spaniard.

"Oh my well I guess we need to get him to change you back then" he said using his usual spacy smile.

"damn right we need to get him to change me back!" she yelled suddenly noticing the smoke in the air. "Please for the love of god don't tell me you let him try cooking!"

They both ran into the kitchen to find England infront of the oven which was smoking badly.

"You idiot! I thought I said you weren't allowed to cook!" Veronica yelled as her voice was getting tired of yelling.

"well I doubt you have any authority over me now that you're so young." England sad pulling the blac balls of whateveritis out of the oven.

"it doesn't matter how old my body looks I still own you and so you do as I say now toss that coal out and get out of my kitchen!" she yelled losing her voice that time.

"Oh my I guess changing her was a bad idea" Arthur said pulling out the teapot and some earl grey tea. "This should help her through the sore throat but do you have any way of communicating for now?" he asked Veronica who was being held by Antonio and was whispering in his ear.

"she says she'll just whisper what she wants to say into some ones ear" Spain said for her. Just then the rest of the units came in with packed bags making the small girl confused.

"it looks like no one told you yet" France said taking her out of Antonios arms. "We bought a place as you were sleeping. It's very nice and big but sadly you will have to change schools." He said earning a kick to the chest since her legs couldn't reach his groin.

"I am so pissed right now" she whispered as she was put down and walked to the table to drink her tea in her favorite tea cup that only she used.

"at least you have some taste in your drinking utensils" Arthur said sitting next to her using a mug for his tea.

"that was a gift from Kitty from her birthday party each guest got a tea cup and I love roses so I chose this one. I love the one you're using too" she said looking at his mug that had a short poem, pink roses and the word friendship on it. "I got it from my mom so now it had even more value to me be sure to take care of it" she said before drinking her tea.

After breakfast and fighting with veronica into a dress Veronica and Antonio started packing up her room which took hours. After that they went to go see the new house.

The house was huge! It had twenty rooms a pool and 5 bathrooms veronica stared in awe. She couldn't believe that at any point in her life would she be living in at house like this. "It's beautiful" she said walking into the house. "we'll need to paint it to add color and life but we can do that later" she said to herself as she picked her room.

**OK this is messed up and I feel depressed while writing it so I REALLY need to stop drinking so many monsters when I want to write or stop hanging out with Kitty so much… any way read and review! And if you have any other ideas for the story feel free to let me know im open for sugestions!**


	10. a fair and a new guest?

After Veronica finished unpacking in her new room she sat in her bed and hugged the nightgown her mother made for her and cried silently for a bit.

Everyone else was in the living room thinking of ways to make Veronica feel better knowing that it will be very hard. Soon Veronica came out with puffy eyes and climbed into Ludwig's lap.

"You better change me back Arthur or there will be hell to pay because I still have Kyle's Ak47 and I am not afraid to use it." Veronica said glaring at the brit who was flipping through his spell book for the spell to change her back.

" The book says that you'll change back in a few days so don't worry and keep away from that gun" he said.

Veronica sighed and walked to the radio as it started playing the song 'I want a mom that will last forever' by cindi lauper.

I want a mom that will take my hand and make me feel like a holiday, a mom to tuck me in at night and chase the monsters away. I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby and If I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry.

Veronica, who was trying her best to keep her composure broke down again thinking of her mom and how badly she acted towards her. Ludwig picked her up and carried her to the couch and let her tears fall when the song ' I hope you dance' by Lee Ann Womack came on

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, whenever one door closes I hope one more opens. Promise me that you'll give fate a fighting chance when you get the choice to sit out or dance. I hope you dance~ I hope you~ dance~

Veronica cried harder for a bit before listening to the lyrics better. She could have sworn that she heard her own mother singing the song to her. She wanted Veronica to be strong and for her to know that she was Ok.

_first person!_

My heart hurt so much after listening to that song I couldn't take it. It feels worse than after I heard my favorite grandma died. Then I heard it. Me and my mom's special song. I started to cry harder giving into the pain of my heart and ignoring my pride until I heard my mom singing the song. When I heard her voice my tears stopped and I knew that she was Ok and that I will be too. She wants me to get strong and not cry all the time but be happy and live my life. After the song I recomposed myself and wiped my tears away hugging Ludwig and walking around giving everyone a hug even Gilbert who was shocked. After that I felt better my heart felt lighter and I knew I was going to be Ok.

"Hey let go see a movie and get out of this depressing state" I said wanting everyone to feel better too.

"what movie?" Gilbert asked as gilbird flew to my hair making me giggle.

"How about.." I thought for a moment for a movie we all would enjoy and that I would be allowed into since I'm still in the body of a 6 year old. "never mind let's stay in and watch a movie from Netflix" I said hooking up my mom's laptop to the tv and going to Netflix. " who's up for rocky horror picture show?" I asked getting a surprised look from England.

"you've watched that movie?" he asked.

" yeah I love it seen it three times and memorized the time warp dance" I said clicking the movie as Toris comes back with come snacks and sits next to Ivan. I so knew that they were gonna be together, RusLiet is the best Russia pairing ever and I knew it.

At the movie happened I sat next to England whom was warming up to me after the little problem we had when he arrived. When the Time warp dance came up we both stood up and danced to it laughing when we finished because everyone was giving us weird looks, we even say to Frankenfurters transsexual transvestite from Transylvania getting even more weird looks from the units.

After the movie France and Tonio made us dinner and made my favorite food which was nachos and churros with soda. After dinner we sat in the living room and the others were fighting about what to watch until I had to go to sleep.

France wanted to watch this yaoi he found online called junjo romantica and I was all for it since it was yaoi but Tonio and Iggy had to ruin it by being responsible, then I went to my room and grabbed hetalia paint it white (the Japanese one since the English isn't out yet) and put it in the DVD player ignoring everyone's arguing.

Once America started babbling about how to stop the aliens and I yelled "Tony! Your friends are here!" they all shut up and looked at the TV to see me sitting on the coffee table watching the movie about them.

"what the bloody hell are you watching?" Iggy asked.

"Hetalia" I said not looking away from the TV.

"Oh I remember this I made Lithuania dress like a ballerina" Ivan said smiling making Toris shiver.

"Yeah not cool man im the Lithuania in my hetalia group and I hate dressing like a girl and stiff like that: I said looking at Ivan.

"Look at the time you need to get to sleep" Tonio said picking me up. He really needs to stop that.

"Oh come on! I cant go to school until you transfer me and I can't do that until I turn to normal so let me stay up!" I yelled trying to get out of his hands. "Lovi! Help me I don't want to go to bed!" I cried trying to get help from the only other person who was in the Spaniards care.

"hey Tomato bastard let the kid stay up she's right about school" Lovi said being my savior of the evening.

"Si that is true but she needs to start going to bed earlier so she can get used to getting up early for when she starts a normal high school." Tonio said taking me to my room.

I finally was able to slip down his grasp enough to kick him in the stomach making him drop me on my feet. " I can wake up perfectly fine in the morning!" I yelled running to sit with Lovi and Feli as the part with the Baltics dancing the ballet came on.

After the movie I went to bed followed by Feli because he said that he didn't want to sleep alone.

In the morning I felt better than the day before because I knew everything would be Ok. As I got up I realized that my pajamas were tight, I ran to the mirror to find myself my normal size again! So I got dressed in a sports bra, tank top, and gym shorts, and walked down stairs to get something to eat.

In the kitchen only Lovi and Iggy were there. "Where is every one?" I asked walking in startling the both of them.

"it seems that you returned to normal that's good" Iggy said wiping up the tea he spilt when he saw me.

"they all went to work they said that they will be back for lunch" Lovi said handing her a chai tea with an espresso shot.

"Thanks how did you know I love chai tea?" I asked sitting down at the table taking a drink of the tea.

" Your brother called this morning" he said. I froze. I almost forgot about him, he must be so broken he loved our mom just as much as I did. So many times she's told us that we saved her life by getting her pregnant with us.

" Is he OK?" I asked feeling worried.

"Yeah I mailed his stuff to him but he sad to keep the play station because he knows you love that thing" Lovi said.

"Ok I'm glad to hear that he's Ok. We haven't gotten along very well while we grew up with me being three years older than him." I said feeling sad again.

"Don't worry about him he has plenty of family over there to take care of him. You on the other hand." Lovi stop talking because he thought I was going to cry again.

"Im basically alone here. I have an aunt in Missouri and an uncle around Florida but I don't want to burden them and I have older half siblings but ones in the marines and I don't know where the other is, and my real dad, he's never even tried to be in my life so even if he came to me I'd rather go into an orphanage than go with him." I said gripping my cup trying to control myself.

"That's fine because you have us, we're your family now" Iggy said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Arthur you don't know how much better that makes me feel" I said smiling as Im-yong and Toris walk in. "Morning boys"

"Morning" they both said in a daze. It took them a moment to realize that I was back to normal.

"You're back to normal!" Im-Yong said hugging me.

"Yup I am now what are we going to do today since we're transferring schools?" I asked wanting to do something fun today.

"Well there is a fair in town but do you have money?" Lovi asked taking my empty cup and putting it in the dishwasher.

"yeah, I still have a lot of money for taking Korea Prussia and France all at once" I said standing up stretching.

"Ok then I guess we're going to the fair" Iggy said.

"I'll go get dressed and wake Feli up I don't want him to miss this!" I said sprinting for my room.

About a half hour later everyone is at the door and I'm wearing my naruto shirt, black vest black headband with a black rose on it, dark jeans and my boots and for once since I got my units I put on makeup, so yeah it was a VERY good day. "Oh yeah I should call the unit company to see if I can keep Feli a chibi as long as possible" I said to myself pulling out my Cellphone calling them.

"Flying mint bunny Inc. how can I help you?" the person on the other end of the phone said.

"Yes my name is Veronica Wilson. Im calling because I have a change of address and a question" I said.

"Ok I pulled up your file with us how are your units?" the person asked.

"everything is ok I guess things for me could be A LOT better."

"Ok can I get your new address please?" they asked so I gave it to them. "Ok and your question?"

"yeah I was wondering if you can do anything to keep my Feliciano unit a chibi for a long while?" I asked.

"We can wirelessly change his aging program to be the same as a child until he reaches his normal size or until you want him fully grown" they said.

"Ok can you do that please?"

" Of course it will happen within the hour but nothing will happen to your unit"

"thank you very much" I said.

"Thank you for calling flying min bunny Inc. we hope to do business with you again have a good day" and they hung up.

"yay Feli will be small for a while~" I said to myself as Iggy tapped my shoulder.

"We're ready to go now" he said.

"right lets go to the fair!" I shouted picking Feli up and running out to the van.

The fair had so many rides and games I didn't know what I wanted to do first until I saw a Hetalia chibi set. "I must get the chibi set!" I yelled running to the booth. The game was a shooting game, I sucked at shooting games so when I saw that fact I sat on my knees and hung my head sad because I couldn't in the chibis, until I got a tap on my shoulder. When I looked up I saw Vash, I almost forgot that he arrived before I found out what happened to my parents. "Hi Vash" I said standing up.

"Whats wrong?" he asked in his normal stern tone.

"Nothing just the fact that I can't get that chibi set cuz the stupid shooting game cheats" I said glaring at the game.

"Let me try if I can't get it then it really does cheat if I do get it I am teaching you how to use a gun" he said staring at me holding out his hand for money.

"Ok I can live with that" I said handing him money and following him to the booth. Three seconds after he was handed the gun Vash hit three bull's-eyes winning the chibi set and me many lessons on how to use his favorite weapon. "Thank you so much Vash!" I said hugging him ignoring his complaints.

A few minutes later we met back up with Im-Yong, Iggy, Toris, Lovi, and Feli. I was beaming with joy with a large bag on my back and hugging a Germany chibi.

"Where did you get that sorella?" Feli asked me pulling on my pant leg.

"Vash won it for me" I said picking him up. "Whos up for some popcorn and elephant ears?" I asked hearing my stomach growl.

"We'll have none of that young lady" Iggy said sternly. " You need to watch what you eat just because you lost your parents doesn't mean you can eat what you want!"

"Hey! I know I'm over weight but in these times im around average size! And I want my damn elephant ears!" I yelled getting that pink aura I had when Lovi first arrived.

Every one other than Feli and Vash cowered in fear from me as I walked off with Feli to get him some lemonade and me my snack. A few minutes later we went back home to eat lunch, I quickly put my chibis in my room and placed the Holy Roman Empire and Germany chibis on my bed and came back down just as everyone who was working came inside

"hi Every one!" I called hugging Ludwig tightly giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm glad you're back to normal mon cher" France said doing his signature laugh which made me mad because one I watched a video of him doing a creepy laugh about lovi and I was stuck laughing his laugh for three days (True story!)) so I hit him.

"Don't do that laugh if it's about me and fair warning Vash is going to give me lessons on how to use a gun" I said walking into the kitchen to grab some udon noodles and seasoning. "Mom always refused to eat this stuff" I said to myself as I cooked it.

During lunch there was a knock at the door. "huh? I thought I got a break from unit deliveries for a while" I said going to the door to find a young boy in a little sailor outfit with blue eyes, englands eyebrows and dark blonde hair. (you know who it is?) "Uh Iggy? Do you know why Sealand is at my door step?" I called staring at the child trying to control my maternal instincts.

"I thought I told you not to call me by the bloody name. now what about Peter?" he asked walking to the door seeing his so called 'little brother'.

"there you are you wank!" Sealand yelled to Iggy.

"Hey! Kid I don't even let Iggy here talk like that in my house!" I yelled. "I don't care how you got here but im guessing you want to live here to get recognition as a nation, which I don't mind giving you but you have to behave understood?" I said feeling like a mom.

"yes mam'" he said walking inside.

"Looks like we got a new member to the family" I said to myself before tackling Sealand from behind hugging him tightly.

"hey let go of me!" he yelled.

"Nope! New rule: each new unit must survive a bear hug from me or another unit as an initiation to our family!" I yelled laughing like a maniac.

"Si so I am the father then who's the mother?" Tonio asked which made me laugh harder dropping Sealand to hold my stomach.

"I-it's Lovi of course!" I said trying to control myself, " a-and Feli is my lil brother like Sealand is now, and france, Gil, and iggy are my uncles. Ivan Im-Yong, and Toris are my big brothers!" I said finally gaining control of my laughter. It was a very long time since I've laughed like that, even before my parents died.

"hell no! I'm not going to by the mother if that tomato bastard is the father!" Lovi yelled making me throw my boot at him.

"hey! Didn't I just tell Peter that no one uses such language in here!" I yelled getting up and getting Peter a bowl of udon that everyone was eating.

**A/N Yeah since school started I have MORE time to write my fanfictions because my school kicks ass! I added Sealand because he is adoreable and needs more love!**

**Poll update!**

**So far China has two votes Poland has one and America has zero, ziltch, nada! The poll will end on the 20****th**** please either vote on that or in your review! Until next time (might only be a few days depending on if I close the poll early or not)**


	11. the first day of school part 2!

**I have started using first person let me know if I should go back to third or not. Hope you enjoy, and poll update! Poland has two votes, China has two votes and America has his first vote! Remember only 6 more days until the voting closes and If there is a tie I will pic who I want out of the two with the most votes!**

One day after they all moved into the large house Toris was searching for his military uniform to make sure he still had it for some reason.

"Hey Ivan do you know where my military uniform is?" he asked the Russian.

"Da Veronica took it for this anime meet up and she needed your uniform so I gave it to her" he said smiling like always.

Sighing Toris said "At least I know that she'll take care of it"

_at the meet up_

" Oh my god I love this place!" I said after buying three hetalia buttons. One was half the French flag and one half English flag and it said FrUk UsUk France and England forever! The second was a sunflower that sad Rusliet forever Da? And the third was Austria's flag with the eagle from Prussia's flag that said Pruaustria is AWESOME!

"yeah how did you get Lithuania to lend you his clothes?" Kitty asked me while she was dressed as Poland.

"I kinda just took them without asking but Ivan's got my back on this" I said walking with her searching for things to get the guys. "Oh my god they have kimchiburger stuff!" I yelled running to get a button.

After a few hours we had a bunch of things and couldn't carry anything else so we had to go back to my house. When I walked through the door I was greeted with Feli hiding behind me from France whom I punched in the face.

"Ve Grazie Sorella" he said hugging my legs.

"you're welcome Feli but can you let go of my leg so I can walk?" I asked as he let go and I walked to the couch dropping all of my items onto it. "man today was awesome!"

"Hey my word!" Gilbert yelled at me from upstairs.

"Hey Kitty remember TFS episode 25?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah why?" she asked

Hey gil!" I called

"what unawesome person?"

"Kiss my ass bitch I'm immortal!" I yelled to him before laughing with Kitty.

"what the hell was that?" he asked coming down.

"It was a quote from team four star dragon ball Z abridged they are amazing!" I said catching my breath from my laughing fit.

"We quote them all the time" Kitty said.

"What the bloody hell is all of this stuff?" Iggy asked as soon as he saw my things on the couch.

"anime merchandise" I said grinning.

"Clean it up" he said.

"Fine but let me give out the gifts I got everyone!" I said digging in the pile for the gifts. "first for Iggy I got you a special tea cup" I said handing him a cup with both his and Francis's flag on it.

"the bloody hell!" he yelled.

"France UK forever!" I yelled pleasing Francis very much.

"then for Ivan you get these sunflowers, sadly they are fake but they don't die so that's good" I said hoping not to make him mad.

"spasibo" He said hugging me before taking the flowers.

"this one's for Toris but it doubles for Ivan" I said grabbing a cute Lolita maid's dress handing it to Toris.

He didn't say anything he just blushed and took it from my hands.

"now lets see…"

"don't worry Hermana as long as you had fun you don't have to give the rest of us anything" Antonio said.

"Ja don't worry Veronica" Ludwig agreed.

"Ok if you insist" I said before grabbing the stuff and walking to my room with Kitty. A few minutes later we came back down in our normal clothes and I was wearing my new buttons I even got a button with a burger with kimchi and it said kimchiburger.

"what's up with the buttons?" Gilbert asked.

"I am a yaoi fangirl so I need some yaoi buttons" I said simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"Just make sure you don't wear them to school tomorrow" Antonio said making me freeze.

"T-t-t-t-t-tomorrow!" I yelled. "Why tomorrow?"

"because you seem mentally stable for school work so I'll wake you up before I head to my new job" Arthur said.

"Pffff! Mentally stable V?" Kitty said laughing.

"Hey im more mentally stable than you!" I yelled at her.

"How so?" Kitty asked

I sighed rubbing my forehead and said "remember when you strangled yourself with that mouse cord until you passed out?"

Kitty didn't say anything because she knew I was right and everyone was giving us weird looks.

"are you sure she shouldn't be in a mental hospital?" Gilbert asked.

"oh I'm planning to take her to one once we graduate" I said.

"wow….Just wow" Gilbert said.

"yup!" Kitty and I said together.

"Now it's time for Kitty to go home and eat dinner" Iggy said taking the parental position since tonio was chasing Lovi around again.

"but it's only 6!" I said.

"yes and you need to be in bed by 8 so you can get up in time for school tomorrow!" Iggy said sternly.

Knowing that I've lost I just say "Iggy! Y U no fun?"

"haha you just got trolled" Kitty said as her mom pulled up honking the horn.

"see ya Kitty" I said as she left.

"bye!" she said as she left.

"so what's for dinner Iggy?" I ask walking to the kitchen.

"first I've said many times not to call me by that name and second we are having steak and potatoes." Iggy said.

"oh my god are we really having steak?" I said hoping I wasn't hearing wrong.

"yes we are" Gilbert said pulling the steaks from the fridge.

" YAY!" I yelled happy that I get my favorite food " I love steak!"

Even though I had to go to bed early I went to bed happy. Before I went to bed I put on my pair of wireless headphones and set my computer to wake me up with the English version of the Tales Of The Abyss game opening at 5:30 the next morning.

5:30 the next day third person writing style.

Even though Veronicas music was blasting in her ears she slept on until Gilbert went into her room with an air horn, turned off her music, took off her head phones, and blared the horn waking her up making her fall out of her bed screaming "My pocky!" before hitting the gound.

"keseseseseses. Time to get up sleeping ugly" he said laughing.

_first person_

I rubbed my butt after my harsh wake up, I glared at the one who woke me up. No surprise that Gilbert would act like an annoying younger brother and pull the air horn on me. "I wanna go back to bed" I said getting back into my bed before I was lifted up and thrown onto Gilberts shoulder.

"no can do west told me to get you up so you can shower and eat before you have to leave for school" he said taking me down stairs and sitting me at the kitchen table.

"I haven't even been to the school and I hate it already. These times are insane im surprised that I made it through middle school" I said sipping at the chai tea that was put in front of me.

"what do you mean by that?" Lovi asked me.

"I mean that I faked being sick a lot during 7th and 8th grade because one. The students were bitches and two. I HATE waking up any earlier than 7 AM." I explained finishing my tea and started eating the eggs in front of me.

"Well you'll have to get over that because you won't be dropping out at all and you can't go back to your other school transportation is too difficult and you'd have to get up earlier to get there by 9" Iggy explained to me before I went upstairs to grab some clothes and get in the shower.

After my shower I put on a black shirt that says ' im not antisocial I just hate you' a pair of black jeans, my black combat boots, and a black vest ( I like black a lot). " I'm ready to go" I said grabbing my hetalia bag and slipping my Germany chibi in it along with my Pandora hearts manga.

"good now let's go before you're late, remember to tale Peter to school as well Gilbert!" Arthur said pushing me out the door and into my corolla.

It only took a few minutes to get me, Toris, and Im-Yong to the school and I already felt like I was gonna be picked on like in elementary and middle school. "Ok see ya after school Arthur" I said getting out of the car.

"don't sound so depressed I'm sure that it's not as bad as you think" Arthur said before driving off.

"lets get this over with you guys" I said walking to the building ignoring all of the stares I was getting and the whispers of me being a freak. I got the three of us to the office to get our schedules.

"welcome to our school you must be Veronica Carriedo" the woman at the desk said.

"It's Wilson Carriedo is the name of my guardian" I said taking my schedule.

First period language arts

Second math

Third gym

Lunch

Fourth period art

Fifth health.

"ok not too bad at least" I said to myself looking at Toris and Im-Yong who already had their schedules. We had first period, lunch and fifth together so I wasn't going to be alone after all.

"I hope you have a good day" the woman said giving us our locker numbers and combinations.

"cool we aren't too far away from each other" I said going to my locker and memorizing the combination. I wasn't going to leave my chibi or manga in a place that can get broken into I know how schools are.

"why are you carrying you bag? Isn't that what the lockers are for?" Im-Yong asked.

"I don't trust lockers all that much so I'm keeping it near me" I said walking into our class room seeing about 20 other students knowing that I will fail the year without one on one help.

"who might you be?" a tall male asked. He had short brown hair and he looked familiar in some way.

" I'm Veronica Carriedo and this is Toris Laruinatis and Im-Yong Soo" we're transfer students from Big Picture" I said introducing us.

"It's nice to meet you im Mr. Burn" he said getting ready to introduce us to the class. I now knew who he was, but I thought that he was too much of a lame ass bum to become a teacher. That man was my real father, it's not like he could do anything to me now that I have a guardian but still it's weird.

"please take your seats and grab a book from the back, we're reading the hunger games" he said pointing to the back.

"I've already read that at my old school" I said. "can I do a project instead?" I wouldn't mind reading it again but I would prefer to write instead.

"no you cannot it's not my fault that you read it first but you will read it with the class now take your seat!" Mr. Bitch- uh I mean Burn shouted.

First period sucked and my other classes weren't any better, its lunch time and I'm grateful to Francis for making us lunches so we wouldn't have to eat the stuff that they had in the cafeteria.

After lunch I walked to the art room expecting a bitch of a teacher but instead I see a woman who kinda looks like Tonio. " um hi I'm Veronica Carriedo I'm your new student" I said walking into the classroom.

"Hi Veronica nice last name the same as Spain's from hetalia" she said. " you can call me Fey welcome to the class" at that moment I knew that I had a safe haven in that school. During art class I worked on a drawing of Ludwig.

"I see that you're a hetalia fan too" Fey said looking over my shoulder. " nice work keep at it and it will be great!" she said patting my shoulder as the bell rang.

Nothing special happened in health, and I ran towards the car when the bell rang because I wanted out of that school asap.

"how was your day today?" Arthur asked.

"it was a bitch of an itch on my ass cheek" I said cheering myself up.

" what the bloody hell do you mean by that?" he asked

"she didn't have a very good start but I think she liked her art class" Im-Yong said.

"yeah Fey was awesome. The only awesome thing at this place" I said playing my Mp3 that I left in the car and putting on the song my world. By Avril Lavine.

**Ok yeah crack chapter and the first day of school I hope you liked it I added Fey because she is an amazing England role player and I miss talking to her and I hope she see this! You rock fey! The poll will go down tomorrow cuz I can't write any more without adding another unit so yeah vote, vote, vote!**


	12. a new unit and suspention

**Ok I made a mistake with the voting it was America who had two votes and china with one but now I shall make my choice….. It's a surprise! I hope you like this chapter now on to the story!**

I was in no mood for school today it was too early for me to function properly and I had a fever….. damn

"Veronica what the bloody hell is taking-" Iggy didn't finish his sentence because he saw how sick I looked. He walked over and placed a hand on my forehead. "oh my you're too sick to go to school today just stay in here and I'll make sure Lovino makes you some soup" he said before going to make sure that Toris and Im-Yong were ready to go.

After a few minutes I fell back asleep only to be woken up by Feli shaking my shoulder. "Ve sorella are you feeling better?" he asked sounding worried.

"sorry Feli but I'm not but don't worry I'll be fine now go get ready for your day I don't want you to get sick" I said patting his head before he ran off. Not long after Peter came in with a tray of soup and medicine.

"Lovino told me to bring this to you and to make sure you take the medicine" he said putting the tray on my lap after I sit up.

"thanks Peter" I said taking the medicine first so he could get ready for school quicker. The soup was great and made me feel better for a bit until I tried to stand up, I got a bad dizzy spell making me sit back down until Lovi came in to check on me.

" let's move you down stairs so I will be easier for me to take care of you." He said picking me up and laying me on the couch.

"grazie Fratello" was all I could say before I fell asleep yet again. The next time I woke up I really needed to use the bathroom and that time when I tried to get up I didn't feel dizzy so I carefully walked to the bathroom. When I came back from the bathroom there was a knock at the door.

"hi bob long time no see" I said yawning.

"yeah do you know how hard it was to find this place?" he said handing me the signer.

"sorry but I didn't pick it I think France Spain and Prussia chose it" I said handing it back to him.

"you don't look too good are you feeling well?"

"no I have a fever so I had to stay home from school"

"oh well I hope you feel better" he said putting the box in the house just as Neko rubbed against my leg wanting me to pick her up. "see you soon"

"bye bob" I said closing the door taking a look at the manual.

**Alfred F. Jones User Guide And Manual**

I mentally face palmed myself. I just had to get one of the most annoying characters in hetalia great just great I though looking over how to take him up.

"let's see im not singing or playing the national anthem Arthur and Ivan aren't here I'm in no mood to be insulted by an alien so super hero show it is… I pretty sure the power rangers movie is on" I said to myself looking through the channels stopping at the mighty morphing power rangers movie.

Just as the first fight seen was happening the box broke open and I had to dive out of the way to prevent myself from being trampled by the Patriot.

"Damn it! Watch where you're going you could have killed me!" I yelled at him.

"oh sorry dude" he said simply turning back to the movie.

Sighing I sat next to him wrapped in my camo blanket with a heart in the middle that said love. Not long after Lovi walked into the house to find me knocked out and America watching the Tv.

"What the hell happened you burger eating bastard?" he yelled strangling Alfred.

"I don't know! I was just watching this movie and copying the poses!" he yelled.

I woke up in my room with a bad head ache. "ow what happened?"

"the burger eating bastard knocked you out my accident" Lovi said giving me some pain killers.

"oh so that's why my head feels like a cow hit it." I said chuckling sitting up.

"you better be careful" Lovi said helping me up.

"im fine I just need to make sure Alfred knows who's in charge around here" said with an evil smirk.

Down stairs Toris Im-Yong and Arthur walk into the house to see Alfred sitting in the corner depressed.

"when did he get here?" Arthur asked.

" I can't tell I got knocked out during my favorite movie and I have no clue how long I was out." I said staring at the Tv playing my Tales Of The Abyss game. " I wonder if they have units for this game" I muttered to myself.

"why does he look depressed?" Toris asked not sure if he should try to comfort him or not.

"time out for knocking me out and I took his mc donalds card" I said killing a boss.

"well isn't that I bit harsh?" Toris asked.

"no I think the git needs to stay away from the junk for a bit" Arthur said patting my back.

"I told him that I'd give it back if he was good"

"still" Toris said trying to help America.

"Toris you aren't going to with this argument so just let it be and let him live out his punishment." I said saving my game. "now I need food before I go kick syncs ass" As I went to the kitchen to make a snack Gilbert shut off my play station and started watching the ring.

"Gilbert you ass! I was in the middle of playing my game!" I yelled smacking him in the head and changing things back to my game.

After an hour of playing Tonio called every one for dinner. We had cuchifritos, it was delicious. "I cant wait till we get China! Just think of all the amazing food we'll have once he's here!" I said happily finishing my second plate of food.

The next morning I woke up to a surprise. America busted into my room yelling "Hey! Time to get up!"

"Get the hell out!" I yelled back.

"But it's time for you to get up and get ready for school" he said.

"I want my old school!" I cried not wanting to go back to the normal high school.

"that's too bad now get up or you won't get your chai tea" Iggy said walking past my room.

Sighing I kicked Al out of my room and walked to my closet choosing my soul eater t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans, my black bow head band, and my boots. After I got dressed I walked to the bathroom actually deciding to put some make up on after my parents death. I used the make up my mom used all the time.

"Hey! Get out of the bathroom I need to pee!" Gilbert yelled at me through the door.

"then use the other one!" I called putting on my mascara.

"West is in it!"

"I don't care but I'm busy in here so wait!" It took about 5 minutes for me to put my make up on because im not too good at it yet but I did it well.

"Finally!" Gilbert said running in the bathroom to do his business.

Walking down stairs I smelt a classic American breakfast. Eggs toast and hash browns. I had to eat fast because Ludwig was rushing me because I was behind schedule to leave, he was doing this because he was driving us today.

As we left I grabbed my plushie again so I could feel happy there.

At the school I put my bag in my locker because my teachers other than Fey complained to me about it. After making sure my chibi was safe in my locker I heard someone say " stupid weeaboos and their anime" as they walked by me.

To say it in simple terms I snapped and yelled at them "Try saying that to my face bitch!" after yelling that every teacher in the hall sent me to the office where I was suspended for a few days for using vulgar words and apparently trying to cause a fight, not like I cared.

"how he bloody hell do you get suspended on your second day!" Arthur yelled at me when he picked me up.

"some ass called me a weeaboo I won't stand for it" I said walking to the Camry since Ludwig had my Corolla.

"I'm not even going to ask but you will have a strict talk with someone later today" he said on our way back.

I didn't care I just wanted to blow off some steam on my games and kill something so I just ignored his ranting about acting proper and didn't hear the private school idea.

**Ok I ran out of ideas for this right now so here it is I hope you like it.**


	13. THREE new units and two birthdays yay?

**I have decided to add the other two units to chsoe from in order of who had the second most votes and who had the least so next coming up is still a surprise!**

The next day was the weekend but since I was suspended from school for the whole next week and I found a way to get to my old school at a reasonable time (getting my license) I was put on restrictions and had to eat mc. Donalds with Alfred for the weekend, which wasn't too bad I like big macs some times.

"Veronica how in the bloody hell can you eat that trash?" Arthur asked saterday while Al and I were eating sausage egg mcmuffins with orange juice because I wouldn't let him have soda with breakfast.

"Well it was your idea for me to eat this. What you thought I would refuse and starve for the weekend? No not gonna happen" I said finishing my food. "Now if you excuse me I must find out what happens to fon master Ion!" I said running to the living room with my play station already turned on with the opening playing ready for me to play.

A few minutes later Lovi found me hugging the Tv crying saying things making him think I'm crazy.

"What happened and why are you hugging the TV?"

"F-F-Fon master Ion Died!" I cried hugging the Tv more until I was pried off of it by Lovi and tonio.

"It's just a fictional character so don't cry about him!" Lovi said after I was away from the TV.

"you guys are supposed to be fictional characters yet you're here" I said knowing that I made a point.

"just shut up and calm down" Lovi said walking away mad that I out smarted him again.

"oh hey! I just remembered something!" I said face palming. "Halloween is in a month!"

"What about it?" Gilbert said changing the channel to funimation where Deadman Wonderland was on with subtitles.

"yay! DW is on!" I said jumping up ready to sing the theme song.

Slit the throat of reason and reality, cut myself and scream for their insanity, wake up to this nightmare that will never end main attraction of this twisted master plan.

I will be your deadman! With nothing but this blood on my hands, stuck in this wonderland! I wanna make you bleed just like me!

So make me your deadman! With only poison in my veins! Stuck in this wonderland! Stagnated by the passivity I'm gonna make you bleed like me!

I plopped back onto the couch after singing and I got some weird stares. "What? I'm messed up slightly so what?" I said watching the episode.

After the show ended

Ivan was happy that I enjoyed such things but I had to burst his bubble by saying. "Sorry but DW is the only gorey thing I can handle everything else I can't watch I have no clue why."

"you're weird" Al said hugging me.

"yes I am thank for noticing not if you can exuse me I need to work on making my deadman wonderland collar for my OC coslay I'm making with Kitty. I need to have it ready by Halloween so we can have the best costumes at the party we're going to."

"It's not even October and you're freaking out about your costume already?" Arthur asked me.

"Well yeah if I'm making it by hand I kinda have to start early" I said before closing my door and began working.

Later that day when I gave up on my project I came down stairs to find Alfred and Ivan arguing again.

"you will become one with me Da?" Ivan asked.

"No way in hell! I'm not becoming one with a commie bastard like you!" Alfred yelled making me smack him on the head and say.

"You idiot Russia isn't communist anymore. If I remember correctly only north Korea and China are communist now." After I said that I took his mc donnalds food and tossed it in the blender.

"NO! my food! How could you?" America cried hugging my legs.

"it's my version of non-violent revenge now apologies to Ivan" I said acting older than I really was I don't know how I do that but I can do it.

"B-b-but why?" he asked.

I imitated Ivans accent and said " Everyone will become one with mother Russia"

"you're just like him! You aren't Russian are you?" Alfred asked me.

"no im Spanish Scottish and French" I said grabbing a soda and going to the living room, before Arthur took it out of my hand.

"you need to exercise go swim in the pool for a while" he said.

"oh come on! Its freezing cold outside!" I said.

"the pool is inside with a heater now go" he said pointing in the direction of the pool.

Sighing I walked to my room to grab my blue bathing suit and walked to the pool to change. After afew minutes Arthur came to the pool to make sure that I was exercising and saw the long scar that went down my whole back.

"what happened to your back?" he asked in a worried tone.

"it's just an old scar from a few back surgeries that's all nothing to worry about" I said.

"what surgeries?" Arthur was curious about my past like everyone. I didn't want to talk about my past because I hated it.

"in short I had cancer" I said climbing out of the pool.

"what?" he exclaimed in shock.

"don't worry it wasn't the major kind my mom caught sight that something was really wrong with me quickly. Especially since my physical therapist prescribed me a cane. Heh a fourth grader with a cane. After the school year ended my mom took me to the ER where they did a cat scan. I was put into surgery the next day. The doctor told me I had a tumor wrapped around my spine and that if it wasn't found when it was I could have lost my legs of even my life. So I had to stay in the hospital for my whole summer, after that I had to have radiation therapy to make sure it didn't grow back." I explained pausing to make sure he could take it in. when I had a feeling he was ready to hear the rest I started again " it wasn't long after that maybe two years or so that the doctors noticed that my back was healing hunched over too far. They tried to give me braces for my back to keep me straight but they didn't help. So in seventh grade I went back into surgery, but I acted brave because my mom was terrified. It was an 8 hour procedure so my mom was worried that they wouldn't have enough blood or that I would lose too much of it. When I woke up I had titanium and steel rods in my back to keep my straight. I wasn't in the hospital as long that time but it was much more painful. I could barely eat and the first few days I couldn't even hold down too much water. I had to stay out of school for a few months after that and had to have a tutor come to my house so I could keep up with my school work. I had a back brace on for 6 months and I couldn't be in gym class for most of the time until it was removed and so I was taken out of my science class since I was being picked on too much in there. The class that I had to replace gym wasn't much better though. And well that leads to now with my scars and my sensitive back." I said finishing my story not realizing that the rest of the units had walked into the pool area and had heard my story.

"oh my" Arthur said after I slid back in the pool.

"yeah I don't really want to talk about the rest of my medical problems and the rest of you can stop hiding I said after hearing something that sounded like gilbert and Alfred.

"Damn! She found us!" Al said.

"It was your fault Daze" Im-yong said.

"Well now I don't have to repeat myself" I said before going under water.

An hour later a left the pool and got onto my facebook. I checked my happy babies and my other apps that I bothered to check on a daily basis. After that I talked to a friend of mine who role played as a cracked Canada and she was great at it. ( the friend I wrote Russias revenge for) soon Gilbert was bothering me to let him on to blog so I got off and watched my food channel recordings.

"You should be very good at cooking if you watch the food station so often." France said watching with me.

"not really I just like watching the competitions like chopped and the yearly great food tuck race." I said.

"what's are you watching now?" he asked

"Chopped they have to use certain items in these baskets in their dishes one item in this round is goat testicles which is nasty in my opinion I'd never eat that" saying that someone was cooking testicles in a house full of men was not the best idea, but their reaction and the BTT putting their hands over that area was funny. Then there was a knock at the door.

"hey long time no see" bob said holding out the signing thingy.

"yo, you got another unit to bring my death closer?" I asked jokingly.

"I doubt it you already have the most violent ones I believe" he said.

"good now who- OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" I yelled throwing the manual up and walking away from the box that bob brought in.

"who did you get?" Toris asked.

"your best friend now heres what's going to happen. Im going to hide in my room so I don't have to wear a skirt and you are going to play the song like totally to wake him up kay?" I asked making sure Lithuania knew what to do.

"why don't you like wearing skirts mon cher?" France asked touching my butt making me kick him in his Eifel tower.

"I chafe that's all I'm going to say" walking to my room but I was stopped by Gilbert and Tonio.

"I think you'd look cute in a skirt for once" Gilbert said smirking.

"don't you dare" I said.

"turn the song on Toris" tonio said holding me in place

"no! I don't want the skirt!" I cried as Feliks broke out of his box dancing to the song.

"Oh like hi Liet~" he said once the song ended.

"Let me go!" I said still trying to get away before Poland saw me and forced me in a skirt before I realized that I had no skirts. " oh wait I have nothing to worry about I have none."

"like who's that?" Poland asked pointing to me.

"I'm Veronica nice to meet you." I said once I was released.

" like nice to meet you~" he said waving to me and clinging to Toris. I knew that there was going to be yaoi trouble tonight

"you have another delivery" Bob said holding another box.

"Oh?" I said grabbing the box.

"it came with the house it's a security camera system. You can see into every room of the house.

My yaoi fangirl instincts kicked in "thanks! I'll see you next time I get a delivery!" I called as bob left. " Ok who didn't tell me about the cameras?"

"Arthur didn't was us to tell you" Gilbert said.

"you shouldn't be in every ones business" he said.

"yet you're in mine?" I asked walking to my room with my laptop so I could install the program.

Later I came back down to find Toris in a skirt slung over Ivans shoulder trying to keep Feliks away from him and Toris.

"….Im not even going to ask why. First Ivan you know you shouldn't do that until after dinner and Feliks you're new to the family so you get off free for now but first I sugest not forcing Toris in a skirt too often and I will break your hand like Belarus did to Toris if you even try to get me in one under stood?" I asked in a cheerful tone that would frighten some people.

"like fine whatever." Feliks said.

"but dinner isn't for another hour" Ivan said. "and Lithuania won't keep the skirt on for that long"

"hmm good argument so because I raised you as a chibi I'll let it slide just this once" I said making Ivan happy.

An hour later Ivan returned from his and Toris's room Still carrying Toris on his shoulder.

"so what's for dinner?" I asked hearing my stomach growl.

"we're eating out apparently" Arthur said.

"why?" I asked.

"Because Feliks wants to get you some girly stuff at the mall so we might as well eat there." Tonio said.

"im not going. Have fun but girly stuff isn't my thing" I said grabbing a frozen dinner used for emergencies like when Iggy tries to cook.

"too bloody bad you're going" Iggy said as Ivan slung me over his shoulder like Toris.

At the mall I refused to try on anything until we got to my favorite store hot topic. Where I found the outfit of my dreams.

It was a Lolita type dress that was much like the outfit from the 2010 Alice in wonderland where she was with the red queen but there were no hearts instead were skulls and the top part was more like a corset. "I want that" I said staring at the dress.

"what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Arthur exclaimed. " you ignore every proper dress we show you and you want that piece of trash!"

"it's not trash it's called Goth!" I said flipping the brit off and grabbing the dress in my size "this is perfect for my sweet 16 birthday party" I said to myself before I paid I grabbed the two different style of sailor moon shirts and the deathnote L shirt.

Once home Feliks begged me to try on the dress I got so he pushed me into the bathroom and wouldn't let me out until I changed. When I finally came out I was wearing the dress and every one was fighting over what to watch.

"Im going the get in my pajamas now" I said walking up the stairs when everyone turned and saw that I could actually look beautiful when I tried.

"mon cher why don't you try looking like that more often?" France asked.

"because I hate having to go through the trouble of makeup and such just to get men to look at me" I said going into my bedroom and staying there the rest of the night.

The next morning I looked up hetalia birthdays on my laptop. " Ok so Germany gets a cake in a few days and I'll make one for China if he comes soon." I said talking to myself.

A few days passed by and it was now the third of October. I got up early and went to the kitchen and started working on my mom homemade cake recipe that she taught me. After an hour it was done, I put it in a cake holder and hid it in a cupboard that no one uses. And waited for everyone to wake up. As I was waiting there was a knock at the door.

When I answered it I saw bob. "Another again?" I asked.

"yeah sorry this one got lost in delivery so I had to bring it soon," he said handing me the pad to sign.

"it can't be worse than Poland trying to get you in a skirt." I said signing it and bringing it into the house. " Oh! Yay China~" I said to myself looking though my playlist and chose kokoro no tamago from the anime shugo chara.

"Nihon Aru!" China said from inside the box.

"sorry but he's not here" I said once the song was over.

"It's alright I guess aru." Yao said as he got out of his box and grabbed his things. " where am I aru?"

"you're at my house but I suggest being quiet because everyone else is asleep I think, and Russia is here too." I said leading Yao to an empty room away from Ivan's, that room just so happened to have my chibis from my old house. "huh so that's where Lovi put them all" I said to myself.

"so cute aru!" Yao said hugging the keyboard cat that I made.

"oh yeah my americat I remember when I made him." Yao gave me a weird look once he heard the name. " I couldn't think of a name when I made it."

A few minutes late Yao and I were in the kitchen drinking green tea when Arthur came in. "mornin Iggy" I said holding out a mug of hot tea for him.

"good morning and thank you" he said taking a drink. "when did Yao get here?"

"not long ago" I said putting my special tea cup in the sink and began to clean it. " it was a good thing I got up early today or Ivan might have got to him first"

"yeah aru I'm glad that you got to me first" Yao said as some of the other units started to wake up.

In about a half hour all of the units were up except America and Prussia. "Ok their rooms are right next to each other right?" I asked Tonio.

"Si they are" he said

"good I have a plan to wake them up" I said with a sinister look on my face. " hey Ivan do you remember that prank we pulled on my little brother?"

"Da! It was a fun prank" he said smiling as he remembered making my brother pee himself.

"good how about we try and do the same to America?"

"Da!"

"OK now wheres that air horn I got a week ago?" I asked myself digging through the drawers till I found it. " Ok now to wake up Alfred" Once we got to Americas room I had to suppress a giggle. He had a pillow with an English flag pillow case.

Ivan got his face right next to Americas and I blew the horn waking both him and Prussia.

"KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN AND A PIZZA HUT!" he yelled and when he saw Ivan so close to his face he screamed like a little girl.

I recorded the moment while laughing my ass off "man do I love this camera!"

"you're crazy!" Alfred yelled once Ivan got away from him.

"maybe, maybe not you have to take me to a specialist." I said going to see if Prussia was awake. He wasn't in his room so he must have been down stairs.

Once we were down stairs Prussia was holding the cake I made.

"who made this?" he asked.

"if you value your vital regions you will put my cake down" I said calmly. Once he put it down I took a deep breath. " happy birthday Ludwig" I said smiling.

"how did you know when his birthday was?" Gilbert asked obviously embarrassed that he didn't know his brothers birthday.

"Internet" I said walking to the kitchen to grab plates and a knife. "so who wants some homemade double dark chocolate cake?" I asked when I returned. Everyone's hand shot up, Im-Yong was waving it like a spaz wanting the first piece. " Im-Yong Ludwig gets the first Piece it's his birthday" I said handing Ludwig his cake.

After about Twenty minutes the cake was gone and Gilbert was put on dish duty because he forgot it was his brothers birthday. "How did you learn to bake like that mon cher?" France asked me after I washed my face.

"my mom baked that cake for me every year for my birthday, it was my favorite part of the year other than everything being on discount since my birthday is right after Christmas. There are a few things I can make from scratch but not much" I said sipping some tea from my rose friendship mug since Arthur asked to use my only proper tea cup.

"so like what do we do now?" Feliks asked sitting next to me trying to watch some girly show while I was watching worlds dumbest.

" I don't know im done with my raven cosplay and Kitty is done with her nightingale for DW so im ready for Halloween" I said finally agreeing to watch Americas next top model.

"hey Veronica can you take me and Feli to the Library there's a book I want to check out" peter asked me nicely.

"sure thing let me get my boots on and my card I wanna get a few books too." I said heading up to my room.

"you actually read?" Arthur asked surprised.

"Duh im almost done with the people of sparks so I need the next book in the city on ember series, and I want to go to the book store so I can get the deltora series" I said grabbing Feli and walking out the door with Peter.

Twenty minutes later we came back with arms full of books." Bloody hell! How are you going to read all of that?" Arthur asked as we walked in.

"Easy im a fast reader, plus I read a lot with music playing" I said letting Feli slide down my back and set my books on the table.

"Veronica you got a phone call from your shrink" Ludwig said.

"Oh?"

"you've missed your past few appointment's and your next one is tomorrow" he said in a strict tone. " I'll be taking you there tomorrow"

"she doesn't do anything and I hear them laughing about me in the back room, they don't care and I don't have any serious problems" I said ignoring the fact then I lost track of reality a few times when Ludwig first arrived.

"you're still going" he said walking back to the kitchen to work on dinner.

I sighed turning on my Game cube choosing to play my tales of symphonia today wanting to kick some desian ass. After twenty minutes of straight game play my mental stability was greatly questioned, every time I yelled ' Die, die, die! Die you desian scum!' and 'oh no collett!' or anything about the game.

"you're a very strange girl aru" Yao said while watching me play.

" yeah I know but I like being strange it's just me" I said trying to figure out how to get through the human ranch. I played all day and when I stoped I was in tethealla .

The next day I chose to start an online high school so I could help out around the house more and I could sleep in when I wanted to.

_muwahhahaha time skip_

It was about 7 days since Yao came and I was deciding whether or not to bake another cake for him. " what should I do hmmm" I said to myself as I walked down stairs to find Yao in the kitchen making something. " Hi Yao what are you making?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Ni-hao Veronica aru" he said when I came in, "I'm just making some steamed pears for everyone"

"sounds good but we should be making something for you it's your birthday after all" I said helping him chop the pears.

"I don't mind aru. I don't want everyone to go through any trouble for me aru" Yao said getting the steamer that I didn't know we had out and putting the honey in the pears.

"well I want to do something for you and I know just the thing!" I said running up to my room to grab my sewing things.

Later that day I heard Yao call for me to get some steamed pears before Al ate them all. "hang on! I'm almost done!" I called tying a bow on the little poorly wrapped item.

"Veronica Aru! Get down here now! Alreds about to eat yours!" Yao called.

" Coming!" I said running down stairs hitting Al in the kidney for trying to steal my treat. " Happy birthday Yao~" I said handing him the item I made.

" what is it aru?"

"I made it im going to do something different for everyone on their birthday" I said as Yao opened it and got a happy gleam in his eyes.

"So cute aru!" he hugged the mieu plushie that I made for him.

"im glad you like it, it took me all morning to make it" I said taking a bite of the pear which was delicious. Then there was a knock at the door. " Bob if that's you and if that is any sort of new unit that will try to kill me then i'll try to get Russia on your ass" I called through the door.

" hey I said I just deliver them I don't chose who they go to but it is an experimental genderbent one"

"oh for god's sake PLEASE don't be a male they're worse than France" I said signing the waver getting my money for taking the unit and signing the other one. Looking at the manual I felt a cold feeling in my body. "SHIIIIIIIT! Ivan! Hide man hide! We got your crazy ass sister!"

Ivans eyes widened and he ran upstairs somewhere.

…**.. yeah I added nyotalia belarus because my friend got me reading some stories about him …..and yeah… till next time!**


	14. sent to the emergency room and canadians

What happened last time

"oh for god's sake PLEASE don't be a male they're worse than France" I said signing the waver getting my money for taking the unit and signing the other one. Looking at the manual I felt a cold feeling in my body. "SHIIIIIIIT! Ivan! Hide man hide! We got your crazy ass sister!"

Now on to our story.

After Ivan ran upstairs I grabbed my cell phone and read the manual, "Ok so just have to play a clip with Ivan speaking… easy… Francis you play the clip I'm taking Toris and Feliks upstairs with me to hide for our lives you guys can protect yourselves" I said running off with said units for our lifes.

When we go to my room I noticed its locked. "Ivan! Let me in before they wake Belarus up! Please!" I begged trying not to the scratch or pound on the door making myself sound like his sister. Soon he opened the door and Toris Feliks and I were pulled into the room.

"thanks now we just need to hide in here until he calms down and France reprograms him" I said.

"Him?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah it's the gender bent version which means that it's the male version… from what I've heard and read the pervertedness is worse than France and he may be more violent as well." I said noticing that the males in the room with me looked terrified. "we should be fine for a few days… I have a mini fridge and a microwave so we can hide in here till Nathan, which is what the manual says his name is, calm's down." Just then my cell phone began to ring and my ring tone was Austria saying 'you are an ass' I picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"hey V it's me" it was Kitty.

"Hey Kitty now's not a good time I'm having…. Unit troubles right now." I said quietly after I heard the sound of wood breaking and China yelling his aiyah.

"What did Prussia do this time?" Kitty asked.

"Not Prussia M-m-Male B-B-Belarus" I said shaking as I heard said person call out for his brother as he walked up the stairs.

"Oh god where are you?" Kitty asked.

"In my room with Ivan, Toris, and Feliks." I said whispering as Nathan walked past my room.

"YOU GOT POLAND!" Kitty yelled into the phone.

"Yes I did and you both can go shopping or whatever if you save us" I said making kitty squeal happily.

"Ok I'll go get one of my dad's guns" Kitty said.

"If I needed a gun… damn Vash only had rubber bullets in his guns not real ones….. yeah bring the gun and hurry!" I said as Nathan began scratching at my door.

"Big brother! I know that you are in there now come out and become one with me!" Nathan called.

I covered Ivan's mouth with his scarf and said, " I'm not Ivan, Sorry so can you stop trying to break my door down please?" I was hoping that my fear didn't show in my voice.

"Where is he then?"

"uh I think he went to get more vodka" I said hoping that my lies won't get me killed anytime soon.

"Fine then I shall wait in the living room for him to return." He said walking away from my door.

" Ok crap what to do next….." I said knowing that Ivan is pretty much screwed up to this point.

"uh I could cause a distraction so Ivan could get out of the house" Toris suggested, making both me and Feliks hug his legs.

"No! don't do it man! Its suicide!" I cried.

"Im sure I can get through to him" Toris said somehow getting out of our grip.

"No! I hate the lietbel pairing and he'll most likely do more than break your hand this time" I said being dragged by him only to be pulled off of him by Ivan who was terrified.

After a few minutes we heard something that sounded like someone bring dragged up the stairs into what I believed to be Al's room…sorry Al.

"Toris your sacrifice will not go unnoticed" I said as we snuck downstairs to safety.

Soon after that Kitty walked in with a gun.

"how did you get that out of your house and how did you not get stopped by any cops?" I asked her.

"my bag duh" she said putting it away. "Holy crap! You got china too!"

"yes now be quiet poor Toris is getting raped to save Ivan" I said.

"you know you like any yaoi" she said.

"not lietbel, I preffer rusliet or lietpol or even ameliet" I said listing the only other Lithuania pairings that are normal.

"what about that Germany and Lithuania thing?" Kitty asked smirking.

"you know that was only because of my Ex" I said sitting on my couch with a junjo romantica manga.

"where did you get that?" she asked me.

"big brother bought it for me~" I said.

"which big brother?"

"the only person I ever address as big brother.. Jesse" I said while reading the glorious yaoi.

"a young lady like yourself should not be reading such things" Arthur said trying to take it away from me.

"I thought I already told you that I don't care about being a proper lady" I said keeping my manga out of his reach only for Germany to take it. "aww party pooper" I said pouting.

"you should listen more often" Ludwig said sternly.

"I know but it's hard since my parents died so I'm having issues with bonding with new parental figures" I said pulling my knees up and hugging them.

"that all the more reason to try listening and not make a bad habit" he said "and we're going to start by putting away all of this Yaoi"

"not like you can find it I hid it well" I said as the mature units went upstairs.

"she hides it under her mattress" Francis said following Ludwig Arthur and Lovino.

"Traitor! Francis you are a traitor!" I yelled as they took away my yaoi.

"It will be in France's room for now since any one would either have to be drunk or a fool to go in there" Arthur said taking her books into said room.

I just huffed and stayed on the couch knowing that since they found most of my stash they might not look else where and find all of my hetalia yaoi.

"What the bloody hell!" Arthur yelled.

Crap they found it. Iggy rushed down the stairs with a red face I couldn't tell is he was embarrassed or very pissed or both. "what?" I asked pulling the innocent card.

"Don't what me why the bloody hell do you have these books about us?" he yelled at me

"what? Im a typical fangirl, I have my favorite pairings and I like to have some yaoi of said pairings, I even have a few fanfics printed" I explained to the Englishman. " And if I were you I wouldn't give any to France or you might find him trying it on you"

"fine keep those bloody books now do your homework"

"already done" I said proud of myself for finishing my work before I was told to. " I'm not completely lazy I still do my work"

Arthurs reaction surprised Veronica when he wasn't surprised. "Very good now find something to do a young lady shouldn't be cooped up in her house all day" he said walking into the kitchen only to be stopped by Yao.

"Like what? There's no convention and hetalia day isn't for two weeks!" I said pulling out black butler manga out from under the couch.

"Take Peter and Feliciano outside or somewhere" Arthur said taking my manga away again.

"Ok where are my keys?" I ask getting up and slipping on my boots.

"no car you're still only 15 therefore you can't drive without one of us" Arthur said.

"Hey where are Lovi and Tonio?" I wondered since I haven't seen them since the night before.

"Who cares?" Kitty said before returning to Korea to help him grope Yao.

"So how are we supposed to get around if I don't have a car?" I ask hoping he wont make me take the bus and face the pot heads from my old school.

"the bus of course" he said.

"Iggy I have bad joo joo with the buses" I said wanting to change his mind, when Nathan walked back down stairs much more calm. "uh Nathan is Toris still alive….. or conscious?" I asked the newest male.

"Da" was all he said before sitting on the couch.

"I'm gonna and Toris if he wants to come so I can drive" I said quickly walking upstairs before Arthur could object.

In Alfred's room I saw Toris without his lower clothing, blood, and torn sheets. "Oh my god Toris I didn't know he was that rough" I said walking up to him. I noticed that he was in fact unconscious so I left him alone and grabbed the bus passes along with the two children and left the house with my wallet.

At the bus stop I saw a few friends that I haven't seen since I had to leave BP. "Oh my god Maya!" I squeeled setting Feli down to hug her.

"Ok when did you get Hetalia units?" she asked noticing Feli and Peter.

"duing the summer I had Korea and Lithuania come to school with me till I had to move" I said picking Feli back up just as a group consisting of 3-4 boys and a girl all of them reeking of pot. " Oh god them" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh why isn't it Veronica?" the girl asked in a snobby tone.

"nice to see you too Val" I said making sure that Peter was right next to me.

"Hey aren't you Bi now?" Val asked keeping that snobby tone.

"Bi curious and that has nothing to do with you"

"well isn't there any one you like? Like Kitty?" that hit a nerve. Kitty and I have been best friends sisters pretty much for four years never once have I felt anything other than that for her.

"shut up Val Kitty and I are like sisters nothing else now leave me alone" I said walking away from the group of smokers with the children that I brought along. Suddenly a rock hit the back of my head, it didn't hurt since it was a small one but it snapped the last of my composure. "Peter hold onto Feli and If I don't get arrested we never speak of this to Arthur or anyone at the house got it?"

"Ok but what?" Peter stopped his sentace when I ran over and punched Val who was holding a rock in her hand, right in the nose.

"Bitch! Don't fuck with me!" I yelled as backed away from her after punching her.

"You'll regret that" Val said lunging for me. I remembered some old karate moves from when I was in a class for it, so I lifted my leg up and kicked her in her stomach preventing her from reaching me let alone harm me.

"you can't touch me. I've been fucked with for nine school years and bitch I have some pent up anger wanting to get out" I said bringing my fists up just as my Corolla pulled up. "Shit"

"Veronica what the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur yelled getting out of the car.

I dropped my guard for a moment and suddenly I was hit in the eye. " Bitch!" I yelled hitting the guy that right hooked me. " Im defending myself if you cant tell" I told Arthur not noticing Ivan and Nathan stepping out of the car until I was lifted up into the said.

"now comrade you need to be more careful you would stand no chance on a 4 of one fight" Ivan said.

" but im not going to stand around allowing them to throw shit at me and bug me about my sexuality!" I shouted very pissed off for no reason. " I have to at least try" It seemed that I wasn't going to calm down very soon unless something happened.

"how about we take our comrade out to lunch?" Ivan suggested.

"Only if she can calm down during it" Arthur said putting Feli and Peter into the corolla.

"I'll be fine in a while. Just been a long time since I cracked." I said taking deep breaths trying to calm down. " so where are we gonna eat?"

"where ever Comrade wants to" Ivan said setting me down.

" sushi land!" I said feeling peppy.

"you aren't going anywhere you bitch!" Val yelled doing a jump kick to my back.

Everything turned white. I felt a searing pain in my back and heard the sound of something breaking.. most likely my steel implants. I couldn't scream the pain was too much. I landed on the ground and passed out there.

_third character!_

Val noticed that those large men were with Veronica and they were paying more attention on calming her down, so Val took this chance and jump kicked her back.

As Veronica fell to the ground Ivan grew angry at Val. " You hurt my comrade. My mother Russia. You will pay da?" he said pulling out his pipe from his jacket.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know that would happen!" Val said backing away.

" you must have known that it would hurt her greatly" Nathan said as Val bumped into him.

"g-guys?" Val said before noticing that they all were knocked out. "w-well I-I" Val couldn't think of any way to get out of her situation.

"Nathan let her go I've already called the police and an ambulance there's no need to harm her anymore than Veronica has." Arthur said putting his cell phone away.

Soon there were sirens and a police car and ambulance came to the bus stop. Val and the other pot heads were arrested for possession of drugs and domestic violence. Veronica was immediately sent to the nearest hospital.

At the hospital the other units quickly arrived. "Is she ok?" Al asked rushing in followed by Antonio Lovino and Germany.

"The doctor said that her spinal cord was fractured and she's very lucky to be alive." Arthur said looking at the sleeping girl laying on her stomach. "Her implants have shattered and they are prepping to get her into surgery to replace them and take care of her fractures"

"wow it's hard to see her so vulnerable like this, she seemed so different like she could handle such things but a guess she is just human" Lovino said placing a hand on hers.

Just then there was a commotion outside Veronicas hospital room. "I don't care who you are! I'm her aunt!" a woman yelled and walked into the room. " Who are you?" she asked.

"Im Antonio, Veronicas legal guardian" Antonio said holding out a hand to be shaken.

"so you're the one who took my niece a way?" the woman asked glaring at Antonio.

"señora Veronica made the decision on her own, no body forced her to do anything at all." Antonio explained as Veronica started waking up.

"it hurts" she said.

_Veronicas pov_

Once I woke up I had a searing pain in my back I tried not to cry from it but the fear of the fact that I almost died and that im stuck in the hospital yet again forced the tears to come. " it hurts" was all I could say.

" oh! Roni are you ok?" a woman asked pushing Lovi aside.

"aunt Barb what are you going here?" I asked trying to dip my words in poison but it was hard to when I was in such pain.

" I heard about what happened with your mom and I came right over when I heard about you" she said in a voice filled with lies.

"Leave aunty" I told her flat out.

"what do you mean leave?" she asked shocked at the way I spoke to her.

"I mean leave my room. Im tired of being your innocent tool to get to our families expensive things. My mom is gone and you have lost my respect as a family member now get out" I said being able to properly apply poison to my words to make them sting.

"how dare you speak to me like that young lady! After so many years of taking care of you!"

"taking care of me? More like stealing from me and my mom and ignoring your own daughter, having her live with your parents!" I yelled at her as a doctor came in.

"may I ask what the problem is?" he asked.

" can you remove this woman from my room please?" I asked getting drowsy from the iv medication I was given. "and I don't want anyone that tonio doesn't want to come in" at than I was asleep again.

_third person again_

The doctor agreed to have Antonio keep tabs on who can and cannot enter Veronicas room while she's at the hospital and when she's transferred to the children's hospital. Once there she was put into surgery immediately, every one of the units excluding Nathan was worried about the young girl, Nathan was more worried about Ivan being worried.

After the eight hour procedure Veronica was in the intensive care area until her body was stable enough to eat.

_Veronicas pov again_

When I woke up again I was in a different room, and I was on my back. I moved my head to see a small item with a yellow button "hello my old friend, are we still set to the six minute limit?" I asked it knowing that It can't answer. Just then a nurse came in.

"Oh good you're awake. Do you think you're well enough to see your family?" she asked kindly

"yes please and may I have a small sip of water?" I asked knowing that I need to be careful of how much I eat and drink for the next few days.

The nurse stepped outside of my room and then Tonio and Lovi came in with looks of relief on their faces. "hey guys" I said bearly able to see them since I had to stay on my back.

"how are you so calm about this?" Lovi asked, I could tell that he was trying to keep calm.

"It's because this isn't new to me, this is about the third time I've been in here" I said looking into Lovi's eyes when he moved next to me. "you don't need to worry I know that I'll be fine I'm stronger than you think"

"well miss Wilson long time no see" dr. Heffter said as he walked in. Dr. Heffter was a tall man with olive skin, short black hair, brown eyes and thin wire glasses. "it seems that you're perfectly fine, the other hospital that you were at didn't check properly"

"really?" I asked surprised that I'll get out sooner than I thought.

"yes that's right" he said writing something on his note pad " you'll be in here for about two weeks the same as last time"

"mon dieu" I said in French. "I'll still be able to get home for Halloween! Even if I can't go get candy it's better than being in the hospital"

During the next two weeks I was in the rehab area of the hospital so I could get the best help and the quickest recovery. A few days after I was put in the rehab area of the hospital I received a visitor.

"Hello? Veronica" a female voice called.

"im over here" I said drowsily.

"long time no see young lady" Fey said walking to my bed.

"Fey! How are you?" I asked happy to see my old art teacher.

"I'm good I was worried about you when I heard" Fey said sitting next to my bed.

"I'm fine or at least I will be" I said sitting up wearing my brace. " how is work at the school?"

"oh I quit" Fey said in a normal tone.

"Quit? Why?" I asked confused by the woman.

"no one appreciated me or the class, only you so after you dropped out I noticed that the school had nothing for me there and so I quit, I'm doing home tutoring now" she said explaining to me.

"well I'll be needing one for the next few months since Al broke my laptop somehow and I'll be stuck in my bed for a while." I said sighing.

"well I have good news for you" Fey said. " I'm going to be your tutor"

"Oh my god really?" I asked finally happy for the first time while in the hospital.

"yes mam" she said when there was another knock at my door.

"come in!" I called. Kitty came in carrying a box of books.

"hey V I got your rainbow suckers books" she said putting the box on the table next to me.

"thanks Kitty I love the house of night series" I said ignoring her homestuck reference.

"no problem how are you doing?" she asked me.

"good lots of pain and right now I kinda feel high but good" I said as a nurse came in.

" miss it's time to change your bandage I need your guests to leave" she said.

"Ok I'll talk you later Kitty and see you soon Fey" I said as they left.

The next week and a half went by fast and soon I was in my living room laying on Alfred's and Gilbert's legs on the couch since they didn't want to move.

"get off of me" Gilbert said.

"no I said that I needed to lay down and you didn't want to move so you get me on your legs till my back stop hurting." I said as Arthur walked in.

"she is right you need to respect the fact that she needs to rest more for the next few months so you need to let her lay down when she needs it" he said patting my head.

"im hungry" I said trying to use Al's legs to help me sit up.

"stay still and let me help you up" Arthur said grabbing my hands pulling me to a sitting position on Gilberts lap.

"thanks, life will be hard for a while especially with a house full of men" I said standing up and using Arthur as a support to walks to the kitchen table where Ludwig placed a braught wurst in front of me. I happily ate it knowing that I'll be safe. "hey what happened to the Nathan unit?" I asked.

"there was an accident and well he's not around anymore" Arthur explained.

"aww that's too bad I was warming up to him and I wanted to practice my accent so I could scare my friends little brother" I said jokingly.

"that's not even funny and you know it" Alfred said from his spot on the couch.

As I finished my food I grabbed a soda from the fridge and laid back down on Alfred and Gilbert as my new favorite show came on, top secret recipe " sweet top secret recipe" I said turning up the volume. It was a rerun of the first episode but I didn't care.

"whats so special about this show?" Gilbert asked.

"this guy is a food hacker he gets clues from important companies and tries recreating famous food like KFC which is this episode" I explained as I watched the show.

During one of the commercials there was a knock at the door. "Crap can someone help me up?" I asked. Toris who was walking down the stairs pulled me up so I could get the door. "hello bob long time no see" I said noticing the box.

"it has I heard about what happened and so made sure you got a safe one this time" bob said handing me my clipboard.

"really? Who?" I asked knowing that, that was a very stupid question.

"you'll see and I hope you feel better" bob said walking back to his truck.

"what the bloody hell is it now?" Arthur asked returning from where ever he was.

" a new unit" I said looking at the manual " Sweet! I got the one I wanna move to when im old enough!" I yelled happily.

"what? You don't wanna stay with me anymore?" Al cried.

"Al your government is crap you spend more on keeping people in jail rather than putting them in school to prevent them from going to jail" I said looking at how to wake the unit up. "hey Al? you got my laptop fixed?"

"yeah why?"

"get it for me I need it to wake your brother" I said putting the manual down.

"Who?" he asked.

"Canada"

"who?"

"the second largest continent in the world right above you"

"oh you mean northern Mexico" Alfred said with a stupid face making face palm.

"oh? Mattheiu is here?" Francis asked from t he kitchen.

"Yup and I kinda wanna piss him off since its hard to do." I said taking my new laptop from Alfred and looking up a good American song. "hmm who should I play? There's animal I've become, falling in the black, ah! Missing matches him well so I'll play that!" I played the song missing from evanescence

"Please, please forgive me  
>But I won't be home again<br>Maybe someday you'll look up  
>And barely conscious you'll say to no one<br>"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence I know  
>You forgot me long ago<br>Am I that unimportant?  
>Am I so insignificant?<br>Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me?"<p>

"ALFRED! Turn that down!" the box said.

"huh I hoped that he would yell louder but oh well" I said pausing the song. "hey Ivan can you open the box please?"

"Da I will" Ivan said using my crowbar to open the crate.

"hello Matthew~" I said once he stepped out and activated kumajiro.

"h-hello" he said shyly.

"I'm veronica and you know everyone else and welcome to our family" I said happily hugging the Canadian.

"T-Thanks" Matthew said blushing as he hugged back.

"yo! Mattie!" Alfred said getting up from the couch.

"hello Alfred"

"Hey Al you're off babysitting duty since I'm pretty sure Mattie is a batter babysitter than you" I said sitting back down on the couch watching the taste test. " I wonder if he'll ever trick anyone" I wondered laying on Alfred's lap once he was back on the couch.

"I don't think that, that's good for your back" Arthur said walking down stairs with a towel on his head.

"Well It's the only position that I can be in for a long amount of time without pain" I said holding my sides in pain.

"Oh bloody hell you didn't take your medicine today have you?" Arthur asked already knowing the answer.

"I Forgot and I haven't been in pain till now" I said as Mathew helped me sit up.

"well you need more cautious about this." Arthur said. " You're going to be in this for six months you need to be careful you're very lucky that worse didn't happen."

"I know and I'm glad that I have a family like you guys to protect me" I said after I took my pills.

**A/N Ok I know that it's been a while but I've been drawing a lot and I've been swamped with school but I'll make a chapter for Christmas I promise! Please R&R~**


End file.
